Forgetting Him
by Sasya Futare
Summary: Sakura here. I was heartbroken after I broke up with my bf. Soon after, mom and I moved to Konoha. I made new friends and met an old one. And possibly, someone to mend my crushed heart? Full sum and pairings inside. Read and Review!
1. A Fresh New Start

**A/N: **New ficcy! Hope you'll like it.

**Summary: **Sakura just moved to Konoha, a city in US famous for its beautiful beaches, many shopping sites and the well-known people living there, from Miami, a place which holds many painful memories. Memories of her father's death, memories of her near-death experience and memories of the boy who took her heart and crushed it. But Sakura is determined to start fresh in Konoha. She makes new friends, makes new enemies and perhaps found someone who can help mend her broken heart.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku, very little SakuOC, minor NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaTema

**Notes: **I made a middle name for Sakura. I also changed her birthdate cuz I prefer the girl younger than the guy. Expect OOCness from Sasuke.

* * *

Sasusaku = Narrating

_Sasusaku = _Thoughts

**_Sasusaku = _**Inner thoughts

**Sasusaku = **Lyrics

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

A seventeen year old girl slowly opened her eyes while yawning and flexing her muscles.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The teen turned her head to look at the double doors of her room.

"Come in."

A brunette woman in her twenties wearing a maid uniform entered the room.

"You must get ready for school, Miss Haruno. It's your first day in Konoha High. Mrs Haruno is waiting for you downstairs to say goodbye. She will be going to Milan for Fashion Week and will be back in a month."

"What time is it? When is she leaving?" asked the girl, sleepily.

"It is now exactly, 7.15. Your mother is heading to the airport at 7.30."

"And what time does school start?"

"At 8.00, Miss."

The girl nodded at the maid and said "I'll be down in a minute to say goodbye. You may leave now."

The brunette gave her mistress's daughter a small bow and headed for the door.

"Oh and Emi?" The maid paused to look at the teen. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sakura? We're friends, aren't we?" continued the pink haired girl with her eyebrows raised. She was clearly amused.

The woman smiled and nodded. "If you say so, Sakura."

With that, the maid left leaving the young girl alone in her enormous bedroom.

The beauty got out of her king sized bed and put on a Roxy bathrobe over the pale green tank top and short biker shorts she was wearing. She brushed her hair and looked at herself in the triptych vanity mirror beside her spacious walk-in closet.

_Time to start again fresh. New town, new mansion, new school and a new life ,_ she thought to herself.

Sakura turned to look at the photo in front of the table. It was a picture of herself and a silver haired teenage boy.

In the picture, her mid back length hair was in a simple high ponytail and her black halter top could be seen. Meanwhile, black highlights have been temporarily added to the boy's spiky silver hair and he was wearing a white Abercrombie polo shirt. One of the boy's arms was around her shoulders and they were both smiling brightly at the camera.

Sakura picked up the photo and stared, slightly glaring, at the boy in it.

_And I'll forget you and forever hate you for what you did to me. I'll show you I can live without you and I'll find someone else. Someone better and someone who actually loves me. You'll see._

A teardrop fell onto the photo. Sakura touched her cheek, surprised. She hadn't even realized she had been crying. She hastily wiped off her tears with the back of her hand and quickly put the photo into the drawer closest to her.

Sakura turned to leave the room and say goodbye to her mother.

* * *

A beautiful redhead was sitting on the expensive sofa in her living room, thinking.

_Is this the right thing to do? I just want the best for her but is leaving her here for a month really a good choice? Oh god, I'm acting as if she's still a child! She's seventeen! She can take care of herself, right? She's done it before and it's not like she'll be alone. There will be people in the house. But it's a new place and it's her first day. URGHH! How I wish you were here with me, Takeru. To help me make these decisions and to see our little girl grow up. She's becoming a fine young woman, you know._

"MOM!"

Yumi Haruno looked up to see her daughter coming down the marble staircase and smiled.

"Good morning, darling. Had a good night?"

"Yeah. You're leaving so soon?"

"I have to, sweetheart. There are a lot of preparations to be done. You understand, right darling?"

"I guess. I just wish you'd stay a little longer. I mean, who will I talk to now?"

"Bring some friends over. I'm sure you'll make plenty."

"You think so?"

"I know so," answered Yumi. She kissed her daughter's forehead and said "Goodbye, dear. I'll be late for my flight."

"Bye, mom. Have a good trip."

"Thank you, dear. I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

And so the redhead went out the door and into the limousine that will take her to the airport.

_Take care of yourself, Sakura. _

* * *

As Sakura climbed the staircase to go back to her room, she thought about how she was going to survive a new school.

_Konoha High is an exclusive school for the rich so there's bound to be snobby kids. I wonder if everyone's like that. Hope not. I miss you already, Nanami. How am I going to survive this without my best friend?_

She opened the doors to her room and started getting ready.

_It's 7.30. I'll be late if I don't hurry. But mom did say that I could come slightly later cause she already told the principal. I guess I won't rush too much but I do wanna make a good impression._

Sakura took off her bathrobe and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She wrapped a towel around her head and put her bathrobe back on before stepping out of the shower. As she walked into her closet, she thought about what to wear.

"What do you wear on your first day of school?" the teen asked herself as she went through all her clothes.

Finally, she decided on a white Abercrombie tube top, a cropped leather jacket, a Levi's mini skirt and black wedge sandals. She added some black streaks to her hair with temporary hair dye and put on some light makeup.

After that, Sakura grabbed her mini makeup bag by Marc Jacobs, her black Nokia Express Music 5800, her Ray Ban aviator sunglasses, her car keys and her pink Chanel wallet and put them all into her Juicy Couture handbag.

Sakura grabbed the LeSportsac messenger bag on her study table and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Haruno," chorused the maids.

"Morning."

After quickly eating her breakfast, Sakura went to the garage where her car was parked. She unlocked the automatic garage doors to see her white Audi R8.

"Good morning, baby," she 'greeted' her car with a smile on her face.

Sakura unlocked the door, got in and looked at the Tag Heuer watch on her wrist.

_7.55. Not bad. KH is about 10 minutes from here so I won't be_ that _late_, she thought.

The pink haired girl put in a mix CD and drove off.

Then, after a few minutes, Shut Up by Simple Plan played. The girl smiled to herself and started singing along.

**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you**

**You think you know**  
**What everyone needs**  
**You always take time**  
**To criticize me**

**It seems like every day**  
**I make mistakes**  
**I just can't get it right**

**It's like I'm the one**  
**You love to hate**  
**But not todaaaay**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**  
**Don't wanna hear it**  
**Get out, get out, get out**  
**Get out of my way**  
**Step up, step up, step up**  
**You'll never stop me**  
**Nothing you say today,**  
**Is gonna bring me doooooown**

**There you go**  
**You never ask why!**  
**It's all a big lie!**  
**Whatever you do**

**You think you're special**  
**But I know, and I know**  
**And I know, and we know**  
**That you're not**

**You're always there to point**  
**Out my mistakes**  
**And shove them in my face**

**It's like I'm the one**  
**You love to hate**  
**But not todaaaaaay**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**  
**Don't wanna hear it**  
**Get out, get out, get out**  
**Get out of my way**  
**Step up, step up, step up**  
**You'll never stop me**  
**Nothing you say today**  
**Is gonna bring me doooooown**  
**Is gonna bring me dooooooown**

**Will never bring me dooooown**

**Don't tell me who I should beeeee**  
**And don't try to tell me what's right for me**  
**Don't tell me what I should do**  
**I don't wanna waste my time**  
**I'll watch you fade away!**

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**  
**Don't wanna hear it!**  
**Get out, get out, get out**  
**Get out of my way**  
**Step up, step up, step up**  
**You'll never stop me**  
**Nothing you say today**  
**Is gonna bring me doooooown**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**  
**Don't wanna hear it**  
**Get out, get out, get out**  
**Get out of my way**  
**Step up, step up, step up**  
**You'll never stop me**  
**Nothing you say today**  
**Is gonna bring me down!**

**Bring me down**  
**Won't bring me down**  
**Bring me down**  
**Won't bring me down**

_Yeah. That's so true. You are _never_ gonna bring me down, _thought the beauty with newfound confidence.

Then, White Horse by Taylor Swift started playing and like before, she sang along.

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**  
**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now it's too late for you**  
**And your white horse, to come around**

**Baby I was naive,**  
**Got lost in your eyes**  
**And never really had a chance**  
**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**  
**You had to fight to have the upper hand**  
**I had so many dreams**  
**About you and me**  
**Happy endings**  
**Now I know**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale**  
**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**  
**Lead her up the stairwell**  
**This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,**  
**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**  
**Now it's too late for you**  
**And your white horse, to come around**

**And there you are on your knees,**  
**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**  
**Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't our fairytale**  
**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well**  
**This is a big world, that was a small town**  
**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**  
**And it's too late for you and your white horse**  
**Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**  
**Try and catch me now**  
**Oh, it's too late**  
**To catch me now**

Sakura stopped at a red light. She touched her cheek and saw that she was crying. She glared at her now wet finger.

Why_ am I crying? I _hate_ him, don't I? So then _why_ am I _crying_?_

_**Chill girl. Don't throw a tantrum. **_**Control**_** yourself. Deep breaths.**_

_You're right. I gotta relax._

Sakura took a couple of deep breaths and continued driving when the lights changed to green.

* * *

By the time she reached the school's parking lot, it was already 8.04. Four minutes after the first class.

The beauty's green eyes scanned the parking lot and saw many expensive cars and motorbikes. But she decided not to waste time admiring them and went inside the building.

* * *

_I don't believe it. I'm _LOST, she thought while groaning in exasperation. She heard someone chuckle and turned around. She inwardly drooled.

There, leaning on the wall, was a male model! One with black hair that spiked up at the back and had beautiful onyx eyes. Said model was wearing a Tommy Hilfiger T-shirt, Calvin Klein jeans and Lacoste sneakers.

_**OMG! He is sooo HOT! Waaaayyy hotter than **_**him**_**.**_

_Zip it! _

_**Oh, come **_**awn**_**! It's true, ain't it?**_

_I said zip it!_

_**OMG!He's walking this way!**_

"Are you lost?" said the boy, smirking, amusement evident in his voice.

"What does it look like, genius?" answered Sakura annoyed.

"You're new, right?"

"Are you _trying_ to make me mad?"

He chuckled again before saying "Go straight until you see the stairs which will be on your left. Then, go up and you'll see the office."

"Thanks….Shouldn't you be in class?"

The boy just winked, said his name then walked away in the direction of, she assumed, his class.

_Was that pretty boy _flirting_ with me?_

_**Better believe it girl! BTW, pretty boy has a name and its Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_Sasuke Uchiha? Uchiha like the Uchiha Corp?_

_**WOW! Hot **_**and**_** rich. He is sooo a win.**_

_Shut up. Where did he say the office was again?_

* * *

Sakura followed the boy, Sasuke's, instructions and before she knew it, she was in front of a door that said 'OFFICE'. She went in and saw a girl sitting on the couch and a woman with shoulder length brown hair sitting behind a desk. Behind the desk, she saw a door with 'PRINCIPAL' written on it.

"Umm, hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new here," said Sakura, nervously, to the woman.

The woman looked up and smiled at her.

"Aaah, yes. Here's your schedule," she paused to give her a brown folder "and this," she pointed to the girl "is your tour guide. She'll be showing you around the school for today. She's in all your classes, too. You might want to get going. You're already late."

The girl stood from her seat and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga," said the girl, smiling at her.

Sakura took the hand and smiled back. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura studied the girl, Hinata. She had dark hair about the same length as her own, mid back. She also had pale skin, like herself, and pale eyes. Hinata was wearing a lavender Aeropostale hoodie with a plain black tee underneath, Levi's boot cut jeans and black Nine West flats.

"Shall we go now?" asked Hinata.

Sakura nodded and Hinata lead them to their first class. On the way, they had a friendly chat.

"So, are you enjoying your stay?" asked the dark haired girl.

"I am. Drove around town yesterday. I think I'll go to the mall on the weekend. It's huge!"

"It is, isn't it? The mall's one of me my friends' fave places in town too."

"And I'm pretty sure it's gonna be mine as well."

Hinata giggled and said "Hey. Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends? I'll introduce you to them in class. We all have the same schedule. I bet they'll be happy to meet a Haruno."

"I'd love too. I'm happy I got to meet you. I was kinda worried I wouldn't make any friends here."

"I was like that too but don't worry. You're really friendly. Not a bit snobbish. I bet my friends would love you."

"Really? You think so? That's so nice of you."

Hinata smiled at her and gestured to the door in front of them.

"Here it is. Math with Kakashi. He's always late so it might be a little hectic inside. Are you ready to see a jungle?" asked Hinata, slightly laughing.

"Bring. It. On."

Hinata opened the door and Sakura was met with the sound of students talking quite loudly.

"Wow," said Sakura in a shocked tone.

Hinata laughed and dragged her newfound friend to the back of the class.

Sakura saw 4 boys, 1 of them who she recognized as Sasuke, and 4 girls. One of the girls, a platinum blonde looked quite familiar to her as well.

"Hey guys," greeted Hinata.

The 8 student stopped their conversation to look at the two.

The earlier mentioned platinum blonde stared at Sakura with a shocked expression and squealed.

"OMYGAWD! FOREHEAD!" The blonde hugged Sakura soo tight she couldn't breathe.

"Let go of me, Piggy!"

The blonde released her and glared at her.

"Is that how you greet your best friend after not seeing her for almost 2 years? You need to learn some manners young lady!"

Sakura put on a fake apologetic face and said "I'm so, so sorry, Aunt Ino. Can you ever forgive me?"

Both girls burst out laughing.

"So you found the office after all, Pinky," stated Sasuke, smirking.

Sakura stopped laughing immediately and glared at the boy. "Yes, I did. Thank you so much helping me," she said sarcastically.

Hinata shook her head and said "Meet my friends, Sakura. Looks like you already know Sasuke and Ino. That's Neji, my cousin, Shikamaru, Naruto," Sakura noticed Hinata blushed a bit as she said this " Tenten and Temari." As Hinata said their names, she pointed at them, so that Sakura would know who's who.

Neji nodded and said hi, Shikamaru raised his hand in greeting, Naruto greeted her with a loud 'HEY', Tenten and Temari both said cheerful hi's.

"And, you guys, this is Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno? Like the brand Haruno and Yumi Haruno?" asked Temari, her eyes shining.

"Yeah. Yumi's my mom," Sakura answered.

"Wow. I love your mom's things. Too cuh-yoot!"

"Fashion addict," muttered Tenten while roling her eyes. Temari glared at her. Tenten ignored it and asked Sakura if she did any sports. At this, Temari coughed a "Sports addict."

Sakura giggled at their antics. It was obvious that they were best friends.

"I know! Let's interview Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto quite loudly.

A hand hit the back of the blonde boy's head followed by an annoyed "Shut up, idiot."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and said "Teme."

Thus, a glaring contest was born between the two.

Sakura giggled again. It was obvious that the two were best friends as well.

"For once, Naruto actually said something that makes sense. Come on. Let's have an 'interview'. Oh and what are the two of you standing there like dummies for? Sit down!" stated Ino.

So Sakura and Hinata sat down. They sat around the desk so that everyone could hear Sakura and vice versa. Seating arrangements:-

Neji – Tenten – Shikamaru – Ino – Sakura – Hinata – Temari – Naruto – Sasuke

After they all got comfortable, the interview began.

"Okay, so let's start with the basics. What's your full name, birthday, fave things, family history etc.?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Ummmm… My full name is Sakura Lynn Haruno. I am 17 years old. I was born on the 28th of August. My fave colours are black, red and white. I have no siblings. I live with my mom. We moved here from Miami. All four of my grandparents are gone. I have some relatives in New York and Vegas etc. Questions?"

"Where's your dad?" asked Naruto.

"Why did you move here?" asked Ino.

"Mom decided that both of us needed a new start. Miami had too many….painful memories. It's where my dad was murdered about a year ago."

"Uncle Takeru was murdered? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ino loudly while slamming her fist on the table.

"Sorry?" said Sakura, nervously. She remembered how long Ino's lectures were and she wasn't in the mood for one at the moment.

"Your hobbies?" asked Tenten, wanting to change the subject.

"Hmmmm…..Singing, dancing and indoor rock climbing I guess," answered Sakura forgetting the topic about her father's death.

"What sports do you do?" asked Neji. He was slightly curious about this new girl.

"Tennis, rock climbing, cheerleading, swimming, volleyball, soccer etc but my favourites would have to be tennis, rock climbing and cheerleading."

"Hey! Try outs for cheerleading are today! Me, Tem and Hina are trying out. Join us? It'll be just like old times. Me, you, Nanami all in the cheer team. Except instead of Nanami, we got Tem and Hina!" exclaimed Ino excitedly.

"I guess it would. Why not? I haven't been cheerleading in a long time. Last time would have to be a few months before I moved here. Are you trying out, Tenten?"

"I don't 'cheer'," said girl answered.

"No she does not. She says it's too girly," said Hinata

Just then, Kakashi came in holding an orange book. "Alright class. Back to your seats."

Everyone went to their respective seats except for Sakura who sat in the empty seat next to Ino.

"We have a new student. Please come and introduce yourself."

Sakura went up to the front of the class.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here from Miami and I guess that's it?"

As she said that, the boys just stared at her with hearts in their eyes and girls glared daggers at her, jealous of her beauty, wealth etc.

"Alright then. Thank you, Miss Haruno. You may sit at the desk where Sasuke, Naruto and Ino are sitting."

So their seating arrangement is:-

(5 students per desk)

Front row: Naruto – Sasuke – Sakura – Ino

Back row: Hinata – Neji – Tenten – Temari – Shikamaru

Kakashi then started writing down some notes on the board. The students, understanding their teacher's silent request, took out their note books and copied everything he was writing.

Sakura went to her new desk and sat down after grabbing her messenger bag which she left beside Hinata's chair earlier. Then, she started copying notes like everyone around her.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fan club, Forehead. Just like old times, ne?" whispered Ino to Sakura gesturing to the boys who were staring her.

"Don't remind me. They're sooo creepy!" whispered Sakura back.

"Haruno, Yamanaka. Please no talking in class," said Kakashi as he stopped writing and turned around.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei," chorused the two girls.

Both girls giggled inwardly. _How ironic. This is just like two years ago. Getting in trouble together,_ thought both beauties.

Kakashi's class went by quite slowly, even though he entered the class 20 minutes late, much to Sakura's despair.

As she was copying, she smiled inwardly and thought, _I'm going to like it here. I just know it. I haven't been this happy since…_

_**Since **_**him.**

_Yeah. Since him._

_**But we don't need him to live. We'll find someone to replace him, for sure.**_

_Yeah, we will._

Sakura smiled to herself, on the outside this time, before continuing copying the notes Kakashi was writing on the board.

Little did she know that a pair of onyx orbs were silently observing her.

_She's beautiful. Interesting personality too. She might be my next girlfriend. _Sasuke smirked inwardly. He stopped observing Sakura and continued his work.

* * *

**A/N: **Did ya like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya?Hope you did. _Him _is Sakura's ex-boyfriend BTW. And Ino used to live in Miami but moved away. Please review!


	2. The First Day

**A/N: **Late-ish update, I know! I was having a prob uploading it but then I finally realised that that was because I encrypted the file. Sillyme! XP

Anyway, I'm sure you noticed the _slight _changes I made. Okay so maybe a little bit more than slight. Changes like :

-Hinata isn't shy. Only around Naruto.

-They are all 17.

- And there might be more.

Another thing, the first few chapters will be like the introduction, 'bonding' time, happy moments and stuff. I already planned the 'dramatic' part of the story but that maybe in like 4 chapters? And not much Sasusaku yet cuz like I said before, its more like the intro now. But _please_ be patient and keep reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Never have and most probably never will.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sasusaku = Narrating

_Sasusaku = _Thoughts

**_Sasusaku = _**Inner thoughts

**Sasusaku = **Lyrics

* * *

"FINALLY! LUNCH! I'm _starving_ for some ramen!"

"You're _always_ hungry for ramen, Naruto. And you know you won't get to eat any. Not in school anyway," stated Temari.

"But it is like classes are more boring than usual," said Tenten.

"I agree," said Hinata softly.

"Can we just _go_?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"Yeah! Sak, you are _soo_ going to _love_ where we eat!" said Ino to Sakura excitedly.

"We can finish the 'interview' too!" exclaimed Naruto.

They started walking towards their 'spot'. Sakura wondered why they were heading the opposite direction of the cafeteria but chose not to say anything.

They went through a couple of empty corridors and went up a flight of stairs and soon they were in front of a simple wooden gray door. The door was slightly tilted upwards. Neji opened and stepped through it with the others close behind.

The rooftop was not like Sakura would've imagined it. It was clean, spacious and you could see the soccer field, swimming pool, tennis court, main entrance and parking lot from up there. In other words, it was the perfect place to relax during school hours.

"Wow!" was all that came out of Sakura's slightly gaping mouth.

"Close your mouth, babe. It ain't cute."

Sakura turned around only to see a smirking Uchiha. She glared at the boy and said "You don't have to tell me what to do, Uchiha. Oh and do _not_ call me babe."

By now, the others were scattered all over the rooftop so they didn't hear the 'argument' between the two.

"I can call you whatever I want, when I want, _babe_," countered Sasuke, still smirking.

"HEY SAKURA! Come and see the view," said Naruto waving his right arm.

Sakura walked over to the edge of the roof, where said boy was standing, but not before giving the Uchiha one last glare.

"Wow. It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Sakura when she saw the view.

"Isn't it?" said Naruto leaning against the railings.

Sakura turned her head to the right and saw Ino and Tenten staring at the soccer field, where a game was being held.

"What are the two of you doing?" asked Sakura.

"They're watching the game. Or rather, Tenten is watching the game. Ino's just drooling at Katsuo Aizawa, one of the players and her current crush," said Temari answering for the two of them.

_Same old pig_, thought Sakura, inwardly shaking her head.

* * *

After Sakura walked away, Sasuke followed suit but instead of walking towards Naruto, he walked towards the air vents, his favourite place on the rooftop. And maybe Neji's as well because he's always sitting there, just like he is at the moment.

"Uchiha," 'greeted' Neji.

"Hyuuga," he greeted back and sat down.

"I don't think Ino would appreciate you toying around with her best friend," stated Neji smirking.

His only response was a cocky smirk from the Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the floor of the rooftop, knees bent and her arms on the floor on either side of her body. She was smiling at her friend's back, or more specifically, Naruto's back. The boy was currently having a friendly chat with Sakura at the edge of the roof.

Hinata had a crush on said boy ever since the first time they met, which was on the first day of school during their freshman year, about three years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hinata was carrying a pile of 5 books, rushing through the hallways to get to the next class. She would be late if she didn't hurry and it was going to be her first class with the teacher. She wanted to make a good impression._

_Suddenly, Hinata accidentally hit someone and the before she knew it, she was on the floor staring at a hand, which looked slightly tanned, books all around her._

"_Hey. Are you ok?" asked the owner of the hand. _A boy_, was the first thing that came to Hinata's mind._

_Hinata looked up to see the boy's face. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and blond hair. The boy was kneeling, smiling at her, his hand still outstretched. Hinata blushed a bit but took the hand and let him pull her up nonetheless. _

"_Y-yeah, I t-think so," Hinata answered his earlier question. She dusted some imaginary dust from the lavender peasant skirt she was wearing._

"_That's good to hear. Well, I gotta go. I'm running late. Bye. Oh and I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way," stated Naruto not noticing the books sprawled all over the floor._

"_Hinata Hyuuga."_

_Naruto turned and ran off to the direction of his class after saying "Nice to meet you, Hinata. I'll see you around."_

_Hinata stared at his retreating back for a while, her face deep red, only to jump when she heard the bell. She hastily picked up the 5 books and rushed to her class._

Naruto….., _she thought smiling inwardly when she reached her destination._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hinata remembered that incident as if it happened a few minutes ago.

"Hinata? You ok?"

Hinata looked up to the direction of the voice and saw Temari staring worriedly at her.

"I-I'm fine. C'mon. Let's eat." Hinata gave Temari reassuring smile.

Temari stared at her suspiciously but called the others to the middle of the rooftop, where they both were, anyway.

* * *

Soon, everyone was sitting in a circle, eating crème brulees and drinking cans of Coke.

"This is like almost like a picnic," stated Sakura.

"Right? We always eat up here," said Tenten

"Why? And who made this? It's the best I've ever tasted," asked Sakura referring to the crème brulee.

"Good place to escape fan people," said Neji answering her first question.

"And Hinata made it. She's the best cook ever," exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata blushed and looked away. Sakura giggled.

"Let's continue the interview!" said Naruto.

"Totally. I'll start," said Ino excitedly. The blonde turned to look at her best friend. Sakura grabbed her Coke and brought it to her lips while waving her hand as if saying 'Ask away'.

"How many boyfriends did you have while I was gone?"

Sakura almost spit out her drink but instead choked on it. She put the can on the floor and started coughing madly. Sasuke, who was sitting on her right, started patting her back with his left hand. Everyone looked at her with worried expressions.

"Isn't that too personal?" asked Shikamaru unsure about Ino's question.

"No it is not," answered Ino. She looked at Sakura on her right. By now, said girl had already stopped coughing and had a shocked expression and a slight blush on her face.

"Well, forehead?" asked Ino, smirking.

"I have agree with Shikamaru. That's too personal," said Temari.

The smirk was immediately replaced with an angry expression.

"Fine then! You ask her something."

"Okay. How old's your mom? Not that I don't wanna know bout you. I'm…just curious," asked Temari, nervously.

Sakura smiled and answered "I don't mind. Just ask. She's 39 this year."

"Where is Aunt Yumi now, anyway?" asked Ino.

"Milan. Fashion Week."

"Do you follow her?" asked Naruto.

"Only sometimes. It's always kinda hectic there. But it's fun to watch the fashion shows though."

"Luckee!" exclaimed Temari.

Sakura laughed and said "If my mom calls and says I can go and bring friends, I'll bring you guys if you want."

"That'll be soo awesome!" said Temari excitedly.

"A week of fashion, clothes and girls?" asked Naruto in horror.

"You're just saying cause you're fashionably challenged. And what is wrong with spending the week with us girls?" snarled Ino.

The girls, except Ino, laughed loudly while the guys smirked at Naruto terrified expression. A few minutes later, the laughter died down and the interview continued.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you could be a model, Sakura?" Temari asked while looking at Sakura from head to toe, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you guys," said Sakura with a grateful expression on her face.

"Hey! I have an idea. How bout you be a model for the fashion show?" squealed Ino in excitement, forgetting about what Naruto said.

"Fashion show?" asked Sakura curiously.

"We have a fashion show every year. The clothes are designed and made by the students assigned to be the designers, usually two people. You have to buy a ticket to get in. The money is given to charity," answered Sasuke.

"And this year the designers are Ino and Temari," said Tenten.

"How about it? Hinata and Tenten are modeling too," added Temari giving Sakura a pleading look.

"Hmmmm…..Why not? It'll be fun. But I didn't know Tenten models."

"She was blackmailed," Neji answered the indirect question.

Sakura mouthed and 'oh' as she heard this.

"I'm lovin' your hair by the way. Is it permanent?" asked Temari referring to Sakura's pink hair and black highlights.

"The pink is natural." Sakura paused to see her friends, except Ino, slightly gaping at her. "Freaky right? Anyway. I add highlights or streaks to my hair every day. It washes off when I shower, though. It's a habit I caught."

_from him…,_ she added silently.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura was in her room, watching movies and cuddling with her boyfriend of a few months. The movie was ending and a few minutes later, the credits were playing. The boy got off of the bed and went to the DVD player to take the DVD out._

_While he was doing this, Sakura stared at her boyfriend's peculiar silver hair, which currently had purple highlights in them._

"_Baby?" she called out to him._

"_Hmm?" _

"_Why do you always dye your hair? Won't it get damaged?"_

_The silver-haired boy put the DVD in its cover and turned to look at his girlfriend._

"_It's like a trademark, I guess. I've been doing it since I was 14. And it won't get damaged if you take care of it properly."_

"_Teach me?"_

"_Sure. Got any hair dye?"_

_So the rest of the night was mostly spent in the bathroom. Him teaching her how to take care of her hair, how to properly dye it and so on. They both had a great time laughing and just spending time with each other._

_That night, Sakura went to bed with red, black and blue streaks in her pink hair._

Today was soo fun. Who knew he knew so much about this kind of stuff.

_Sakura went to sleep with a smile on her face that night._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_That day was one of the best days of my life_. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Neji's voice.

"Wouldn't your hair get dry and damaged and stuff?" asked Neji in curiousity.

"Getting hair care tips from the new girl, Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke, a smirk on his face.

Mentioned Hyuuga glared at the Uchiha and the Uchiha glared back.

"Not again…." Sakura heard Tenten mutter in an exasperated tone.

"Again?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Their rivalry is just as bad as Naruto and Sasuke's. That's quite bad, mind you. It's not unusual to see guys fighting each other for no good reason," explained Temari.

Like before, Sakura mouthed and 'oh'.

Then, Shikamaru looked and his watch and said "We better get going. Lunch is almost over."

"You're just saying that so you can sleep in class while waiting for the teacher, lazy ass," stated Temari while glaring at the 'lazy ass'.

"Let's just go," said Neji impatiently.

And so they all walked to class together, slowly, in a group. Sakura walked a little behind and stared at each and every one of them. She had only known them for a day, with an exception of Ino, and it felt like she's known them all her life. They had welcomed her into their little group so easily. Sakura never really had a problem with making friends, wherever she was, but it felt different with them, like she was meant to meet them and be a part of them.

Ino Yamanaka. Her childhood friend and long-time best friend. It's great to see her again after she left Miami a year and a half ago. Sakura saw that Ino was excelling more in her acedemics and maturing too. But in her eyes, Ino will always be Ino. The girl who was into boys, makeup, fashion and shopping. The girl who got her into dating and taught her about self-confidence. The girl who is her best girl friend.

Hinata Hyuuga. The first person she met in this place. Sakura thought she looked quite nice. Hinata wasn't that shy, but Sakura noticed how she blushed and how her voice sounded as if she was going to faint when Naruto had a conversation with her. All in all, Hinata looked like a good friend.

Tenten. Sakura didn't know her last name because of…..she didn't know why actually. Sakura thought of Tenten as a tomboy. One who's into sports and hates girly things. But nonetheless, Tenten looked like someone she could trust.

Temari Sabaku. Sakura heard the teacher say her last name to tell her to be quiet. To Sakura, Temari looked and acted a lot like Ino, just not that into boys. Sakura knew Temari loved fashion, maybe more than Ino, judging on how curious she was about Sakura's mother. But Sakura knew that she would like the blonde.

Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura found out his last name when the teacher scolded him in class. He looked like a hyperactive goofball to her. But he looked interesting. Plus, he's the only guy who's good to talk to since the other guys are 'men of few words'.

Neji Hyuuga. Hinata said that he was her cousin so they must have the same surnames. And, she heard Sasuke call him that. Personally, Sakura never liked guys with long hair. She thought they looked gay. But somehow, Neji has long hair and yet, he doesn't look at all gay or disgusting and stuff.

Shikamaru Nara. The teacher called him Nara in class so she guessed it was his last name. To Sakura, Shikamaru looked like a, as Temari calls him, lazy ass. Sakura didn't know if she liked him that much but hey, looks can be deceiving.

Last of all, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura admits, she does think he looks extremely hot. I mean, look at him! And the way he flirts with her is sooooo….. Sasuke looks like a playboy but Sakura noticed that he doesn't act like one. He glares at almost all the girls in school and treats them like they were all rubbish. But then again, Ino told her earlier that he was like her in dating. Flirts sometimes and has a slightly above average amount of exboy/girlfriends but too little to be considered a player.

"Why are you staring at everyone like that?"

She jumped slightly when she heard a voice break her out of her thoughts. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke looking at her with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Sakura.

"I would love to know."

"Sad cause you're never going to find out."

"I might. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I can't say that you know that much about me, either."

Sasuke smirked.

"That'll change. I'll make sure of it."

With that, he walked into the classroom leaving Sakura in the hallway thinking about what he said.

_What does he mean by 'I'll make sure of it'? Oh well._

Sakura stopped thinking about it and like her friends, went into class.

* * *

The school day went by slowly. Students were listening to lectures with twitching eyes, groaning in exasperation at their worksheets, some even banging their heads on their desks. But finally, last period arrived. Which only meant one thing. Gym. The time when the try outs for the cheerleading team will be held. Everyone having gym will not actually be having gym because they will all be watching the try outs. This is because try outs for other sports were at the beginning of the school year.

"Aren't you guys nervous?" asked Hinata. She felt as if she was going to faint.

"I guess I am. A bit," answered Temari.

The 5 girls were in the locker room, changing. Well, Tenten wasn't. She wasn't trying out and there wasn't gonna be any gym lesson. The girls were the only ones in there. Other girls changed earlier so that they could practice their routines one last time. Tenten looked at her friends as they changed.

Tenten looked at Sakura, who was currently stretching her leg opposite her. Suddenly, she realised something.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you even have a routine to show them? You just found out about this today," asked Tenten unsurely.

Sakura turned to face Tenten and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I was head cheerleader back in Miami. I can do one of the routines I learnt there."

"You sure you remember the whole thing, Forehead?" asked Ino, slightly worried as well.

"Sure."

"We should go now or we'll be late," said Temari.

The girls walked out of the room. They weren't wearing the cheerleading uniforms since they weren't on the squad yet, so they wore other clothes.

Temari was in a purple Adidas tank top and white shorts, Hinata wore a grey t-shirt and a white Nike tennis skort, Ino was wearing a blue halter tank top and a skort identical to Hinata's except it was navy blue and Sakura was in a black midriff tank top and pale green Puma sweat shorts. Tenten was dressed in what she came to school in, an Esprit logo t-shirt and boot cut True Religion jeans paired with some DC sneakers.

As they walked into the gym, all eyes turned to them.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" whined Naruto, childishly, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"You know girls. Taking forever to change. Fussing about how they look. It's ridiculous," said Shikamaru.

"Mind saying that again, lazy ass?"

Shikamaru turned around to see Temari glaring daggers at him. He noticed the other girls standing behind her. He also heard a random guy mutter a 'Man, those girls are hot!' But at that moment, all his brain could think about was how he was going to have bruises all over his body tomorrow.

* * *

When they heard the sound of the door open, the students immediately tore their gazes away from the five beauties and settled down. The gym teacher and cheerleading coach was a nice and friendly purple'haired woman and her assistant, a blonde, was like that as well. But if you disobey their orders or don't show them any respect, you'll wish you never met them. So, fearing the wrath of their teachers, Miss Anko and Miss Myri, the seniors of Konoha High sat down on the bleachers like innocent little angels.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! Those trying out, give your names to Myri then go to the field. As for the others, THE FIELD!" shouted Anko.

Students started rushing to the field, eager to get a good spot, while most of the girls went to give Myri their names.

The 4 guys, being the 'gentlemen' that they were, waited for the girls to finish their tasks so that they could walk to the field together.

* * *

"Man! You guys look soooo nervous!" exclaimed Naruto.

The 9 of them were know sitting on the ground in front of the bleachers, waiting 'oh-so-patiently' for the two women to come out and start the try-outs.

"They do?" said Tenten studying her friends.

Hinata _did_ look like she was going to pass out but the other three looked quite calm to her. Sakura was stretching like she did in the locker room, Temari was gulping down a bottle of Mountain Dew and Ino was looking at her reflection in her white Anna Sui compact mirror. Nope, they did not look a bit nervous.

Tenten sighed and mentally shook her head because of Naruto's stupidity. Sakura stopped stretching and went to sit next to Ino.

"I don't get it. Why are only the seniors trying out. Are others having their try outs another time or something?" asked Sakura to no one in particular.

"The cheerleading team only consists of female seniors. 10 seniors to be exact," replied Temari, who heard the question.

"Why do they only take seniors?"

"Dunno. It's always been that way."

Just then, Anko and Myri came out from the indoor gym.

"LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD PEOPLE! FIRST UP, KAORI AND KAORU !" Anko practically shouted and then sat in the middle of the front row of the bleachers, Myri sitting right next to her with a clipboard in her hands.

The two mentioned girls, Kaori and Kaoru Kurosawa, went up and performed their routine.

More people went up after them and soon everyone had their turn. When the last routine, performed by Rin Ueda, ended, the bell signaling the end of the school day rang.

* * *

"That. Was. So. Cool! I could _sooo_ get used to doing that again," exclaimed Sakura, with a smile on her face as she accepted the Mountain Dew bottle Temari handed her. Apparently, the blonde loved the drink so much that she usually brings 3 bottles to school, at least.

"You guys did great! Especially you, Sakura! Who knew you could do all that stuff. And you didn't even practice! You'll make head cheerleader for sure!" rambled Naruto.

Sakura smiled gratefully at the boy. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Hinata glare at her. But when Sakura turned to face said girl, she just gave her a smile, all traces of a glare gone. Because of that, Sakura just pushed her suspicions aside.

Sakura turned her back, so that her back was facing the bleachers, to talk with Ino. Then, she heard a masculine voice saying 'Hey, man!' and each of the boys' voices replying with a 'Hey' of their own behind her. A few seconds later, she heard Ino gasp quietly, her wide eyes directed behind her shoulder. Sakura guessed that the owner of the masculine voice was standing behind her.

The pink haired beauty turned around. In front of her stood a brunette with sun kissed skin. He was half a head taller than her and about the same height as Sasuke, about six feet. Sakura also noticed that he had a pretty muscled body, considering that the shirt he was wearing was a bit tight. Behind her, she noticed Ino's body tensed a bit.

_Pig nervous around boys? No way!_

"Hey there! You're Sakura Haruno, right? The new girl?" the brunette asked.

Sakura gave him a small smile before replying.

"The one and only. And you are….?"

"Katsuo Aizawa," he answered while holding out a hand.

_Katsuo Aizawa, huh? Explains pig's behavior._

Sakura took the hand and shook it.

"Welcome to Konoha!" Katsuo added.

Sakura nodded. "Um… Actually, I wanted to talk to Ino," said Katsuo, nervously to no one in particular. Sakura stepped aside and said "Well, we might as well get going." She turned to leave after giving Ino a suggestive wink.

The girls quickly caught on that Sakura was giving the two some 'alone time'. They each grabbed one of the boys' hands, Temari grabbed Shikamaru, Tenten grabbed Neji, Hinata (surprisingly) grabbed Naruto, Sakura grabbed Sasuke, and dragged them out of the field.

"Hurry, Ino! We're gonna introduce Sakura to the cars. Don't wanna miss that, do you?" said Tenten as she turned her head around and wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner at the blonde, who tunred bright red, before entering the school building. The girls, who all saw this, tried to stifle their laughter.

They hastily entered the school building, unable to hold in their laughter any longer. The second they were inside and out of earshot of anybody, the girls burst out laughing.

"OH. MY. GAWD! I haven't seen Ino look like that in ages!" Sakura managed to say in between laughs.

"We've never saw her like that before," stated Tenten clutching her sides.

"But I have to say that it was totally hilarious!" commented Temari as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

The boys could only stare at the 3 girls as if they have totally lost it.

"We should go and change now. The bell rang 10 minutes ago," said Hinata shyly because of the pair of bright blue eyes staring at her. Hinata hadn't broke out in laughter like her friends. She preferred not to tease anyone about anything.

The girls controlled their laughter and a few moments later, all 8 of them were in their respective locker rooms, anxiously waiting for Ino to come back so they could interrogate her on what happened. Well, Sakura, Tenten and Temari were, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **Whadaya think? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think, ideas maybe?


	3. Plans and Music

**A/N: **Okay. I'm pround to say that this is the longest chap I've ever written and it didn't take me that long!No applause? T.T

Anyway, this chap has no flashbacks about Saki's past relationship...Sowwi. I didn't know where I could put anything. Talking about Sak's ex, his hair is kinda like Jay Manuel, only silver. So to -Morgiee, no it is not Hidan. I won't lie to you, the first thing I look at when I see a boy is his hairstyle and I hate long hair on guys. No offence! XP

Well, try to enjoy this chap!

**Disclaimer: **I do nawt own anything except OCs and plot.

* * *

Sasusaku = Narrating

_Sasusaku = _Thoughts

**_Sasusaku = _**Inner thoughts

**Sasusaku = **Lyrics

* * *

The girls were the only ones in the locker room due to the fact that they went inside late. But they preferred it that way. There're not many people so you don't have to cram and the room is pretty much all yours. Another reason to love it is the fact that it's easier to tell each other secrets and such cause there's nobody other than your closest friends to hear you.

The girls were doing what normal teens do in the locker room. Temari was taking a short shower, Hinata was applying some light makeup, Sakura was taking out her clothes to change into and Tenten was sitting on the bench, reading a sports magazine while waiting for her friends.

Suddenly….

BAM

….the peace and quiet in the locker room was disrupted by the sound of the door slamming open.

After barging in the locker room 'oh-so-gracefully', Ino let out squeal.

"OHMYGAWD!He asked me _out_!" The blonde almost screamed.

Then, like the locker room door, the door leading to the showers slammed open and out came Temari, clad in only a towel and her hair covered in shampoo, with a panicked expression on her face.

"What happened? Where's the rapist? Who died?" asked Temari in a single breath.

Her eyes scanned the room as if she were searching for something and soon dark green orbs rested on the platinum blonde who was currently smiling innocently at her. Turning her head, Temari finally noticed the other girls looking at her with confused or questioning expressions.

For a few moments, the locker room was filled an awkward silence.

The silence was broken by Temari when she coughed sheepishly as she regained her composure. By now the platinum blonde and brunette had an amused look on their faces and the pink haired girl had an amused glint in her emerald orbs.

"Umm….well…..err…never mind. Forget that just happened."

With that, Temari rushed back into the stall to finish her shower.

The silence entered the room once again. A few seconds later it was replaced with laughter.

"That was soooo hilarious!" exclaimed Ino.

"Okay, okay, people. Stop," said Tenten trying to stop her own laughter, failing miserably.

* * *

"Okay, pig. Tell us EVRYTHING that happened."

At the moment, the girls were surrounding the bench in the middle of the locker room. On that bench sat a platinum blonde. The girls were all done changing, showering, were fully dressed and more than ready to hear Ino's 'story'.

Ino took in a deep breath, preparing herself to tell her friends the whole thing.

"Okay. So he was like, flirting with me a little and I was like, flirting back. And then, we sat down and he told me that he thought I was pretty. Not hot or sexy or cute or anything but pretty. That's kinda sweet don't you think? He also said that I had a nice smile and that the next time we meet, I better be smiling or else. Then we talked for like a minute then suddenly, he asked if I was free this Friday and if I'd like to go out with him."

After explaining everything, Ino took in another deep breath and looked at the other girls.

"So, you're going out with him on Friday?" asked Tenten.

"Yep!" replied Ino.

"What's the big deal? I mean, you go out with guys at least once a week. Why are you so worked up about one date? He'll just end up as one of your boy-toys" said Temari.

Ino mocked a hurt look and said "For your information, I've wanted to go out with him ever since I first saw him. And I've had _real_ boyfriends before too, you know."

Suddenly, the girls heard a faint beeping sound. Tenten recognized it as her white Sidekick LX's message ringtone so she hurriedly grabbed it from inside her Volcom backpack.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"Message from Neji," the brunette answered.

"Did he _finally_ ask you out?" said Ino, rolling her eyes at 'finally'.

Tenten glared at the blonde, her cheeks a little red. The blonde mouthed a 'What?' and faked an innocent look. Tenten groaned and turned her attention to the device in her hands.

To: Tenten

From: Neji

Wat is taking u so long. We r waiting, usual place.

Understanding the message, Tenten looked at her female friends and said "The guys are waiting. We should go now."

So the 5 of them walked out of the locker room to their lockers to get their things. Coincidentally, their lockers were all next to each other. All nine of them. So they all could go in the same direction.

* * *

"Where are they?" groaned Naruto in exasperation.

"Probably still putting on makeup and all that crap. Why they bother I will never know. It's so troublesome," said Shikamaru, scanning the area for any girls, just in case.

"Tell your girlfriend to hurry it up, Hyuuga," said Sasuke.

"I just did, Uchiha. And she is not my girlfriend," stated Neji calmly.

"WAIT! There they are!" exclaimed Naruto pointing to the direction of 5 silhouettes, which were indeed the girls.

"Did we keep you long?" asked Sakura, smiling innocently at the 4 boys.

Her only response was annoyed grunts from them.

"S-sorry about t-that," apologized Hinata.

The girls went to their lockers and grabbed their bags. The boys already got everything while they were waiting. When they all got everything, the 9 of them walked out of the school to the parking lot.

"So, do all of you have cars?" asked Sakura.

"Not everyone. Hinata doesn't have a license. She's not that into cars and driving and usually goes with Neji. I don't have a car. Mom won't buy me one. Says I'm not responsible enough. I usually walk or go with any guy in school. Temari doesn't exactly have one either. She can drive but shares a car with her brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. They take turns driving it to places other than school. Like when Tem wants to go to the spa and her brothers want to watch a game or something. Tenten doesn't have one either. She has a phobia of driving and usually takes rides with Neji or walk. So naturally, all the girls don't have cars. Not cool, right?" explained Ino for all of them.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

At last, they reached the parking lot. There were only 5 cars in the student's parking lot left. Sakura saw 4 other cars parked next to her Audi. All 5 cars were side by side.

"Try guessing all the models, Billboard," challenged Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes but studied the cars nonetheless as the other 8 watched her. Sakura looked at the car parked furthest to hers.

"Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X," stated Sakura.

"Yeah! That's mine!" exclaimed Naruto, proudly.

"Explains the orange paint job," muttered Sakura as she turned to the black car beside it.

"Pontiac G6."

"Neji's" said Ino.

Like before, Sakura turned to the next car. It was a silver…..

"Chevrolet Camaro" said Sakura.

"That's Shika's" stated Temari.

By now, everyone was quite impressed, even if they didn't show it.

Sakura studied the last car, which was also silver. The one parked right next to her 'baby'.

"Porsche 918 Spyder."

"Sasuke's. How can you guess so…..accurately?" asked Tenten.

"There was a time when I was totally addicted to cars. My room was filled with car mags," replied Sakura sheepishly.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" asked Sasuke looking at the Audi next to his.

Sakura nodded in response. "It was my 16th birthday present."

"Not bad," muttered Sasuke under his breath.

"Anyway, it's getting late. But before that, give us your number, Forehead," said Ino.

After exchanging phone numbers, they all got into the vehicles. Hinata and Tenten got a ride with Neji, Temari rode with Shikamaru and Ino climbed in with Sakura. Then, they drove off.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in the passenger seat of Neji's Pontiac, thinking about a certain guy. Of course, the guy is Naruto and to be more specific, she was thinking about what he said to Sakura.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You guys did great! Especially you, Sakura! Who knew you could do all that stuff. And you didn't even practice! You'll make head cheerleader for sure!" rambled Naruto._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_Especially you, Sakura.' Not 'Especially you, Hinata.' I'll never be good enough for him, _thought Hinata sadly.

She'll admit it. Hinata was a little jealous of Sakura when Naruto said that so she absent-mindedly glared at the pink haired girl. When she realized what she was doing, she replaced the glare with a smile just as Sakura was about to turn.

"Hinata? Are you there?" Tenten's voice coming from the back seat broke her out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We were talking about Sakura," explained Tenten.

"What do you think of her?" asked Neji, his pale eyes still on the road.

"She looks….nice," said Hinata, a little hesitant.

"She looks like a spoiled brat who doesn't understand life and has always been in the spotlight," stated Neji coldly.

"Don't say that! You don't even know the girl! For all you know, she could be faking all that happiness and is actually miserable. And I wouldn't call her a 'spoiled brat'. To me, Sakura looks like a good person," exclaimed Tenten.

Even if she is a little jealous of her, Hinata couldn't help but silently agree with Tenten. Neji remained silent in the driver's seat for the rest of the journey.

* * *

BEEP BEEP

Sakura locked her Audi which she parked in the garage, as usual. She just came back from Ino's place. The blonde somehow managed to get her to say 'hi' to her parents. Aunt Chie and Uncle Inoichi had been very pleased to see her again and had insisted that they have lunch together. And so she stayed. After lunch, Ino and herself went up to Ino's room and talked about the 'old times'. After about an hour, Sakura said goodbye to the Yamanaka's and made her way back home.

"Welcome home, Miss Haruno," greeted a maid as Sakura entered the mansion.

"Emi…." said Sakura, warningly.

The brunette maid laughed lightly and apologized. "I'm sorry Sakura. Old habits die hard. Would you like to have lunch?"

Sakura shook her head. "I already ate at the Yamanaka's."

Emi nodded at went to the kitchen to tell the cook not to prepare any lunch.

Sakura, on the other hand, went upstairs to her room. As soon as she stepped foot in the room, she tossed her bags to her bed, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

After putting on her bathrobe, Sakura went into her closet and put on a white Pull & Bear t-shirt and green Abercrombie fleece shorts. Done changing, she went into her room and sat on the bed.

"_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall, I know you're not scared of anything at all_"

Sakura grabbed her Nokia and answered the call, already knowing who it was by the ringtone.

"Hey mom!"

"_Hey, darling. How was school?"_

"Great! I met a lot of new people."

"_What I tell you. You have plenty of friends already."_

"Yes, mom. That's cause you're _always_ right," said Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"_Don't be sarcastic with me, dear." _Sakura knew that her mom was just faking her angry voice. She could hear the amusement in it.

"Sorry, mom. Guess what? Ino's in my school!"

"_Ino Yamanaka? What a coincidence!"_

"Right? I went to her house just now. Had lunch with Aunt Chie and Uncle Inoichi."

"_You did? That's nice. How were they?"_

"They're good. They live a few streets away from us. I told them that you were in Milan. They told me to tell you to visit them when you get back."

"_I'll do that. I haven't seen the Yamanaka's in a long time."_

"Yeah…."

"_What else happened in school?"_

"We had cheerleading try outs."

"_I see. Who did you make friends with, darling? If I'm not mistaken, a friend of mine is in Konoha too. Mikoto Uchiha."_

"Uchiha? I did meet an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha," stated Sakura, a little surprised.

"_Aah yes. That's her son. If you meet Mikoto, tell her I said 'Hi'."_

"I will. But I'm not making any promises that I will see her, though."

"_I understand, darling. I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow if I can, sweetheart. Goodbye."_

"Bye!"

Sakura placed her phone on the bedside table, smiling as she did so. Talking to her mother always made her happy. Sakura's parents were quite young so they usually understood her problems and gave her great advice. Ever since her father died, Yumi was the only family Sakura had, excluding her other relatives, of course. Sakura loved her parents more than anything else, and still do.

Sakura looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It read 6.30.

_School ended at 3, two hours at Ino's. Hmmm… Might as well do homework._

Sakura took the LeSportsac messenger from her bed and placed it on her study table. Then, she started doing the piles of work given to her by teachers.

_Who knew you could get this much homework on your first day_, thought Sakura as she completed one of the many worksheets.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

A hand slapped the snooze button. A groan can be heard from under a pile of sheets.

_Why do we have to get up so early? It's just plain cruel!_

Sakura got up from her bed and did her morning routine. Starting with a shower.

_

* * *

_

Not bad.

_**Not bad? We look **_**hawt**_**.**_

_I guess._

Sakura was studying her reflection in the full length mirror. She was wearing a Billabong tank top, True Religion capris and Miu Miu sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail and had brown streaks. Like the day before, Sakura got her bags and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast, Sakura went to the garage to get her 'baby'. Putting on her Ray Ban aviators, she put the key in ignition, turned on the radio and drove to school. Once again like the day before, she sang on the way.

**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**

**They taped over your mouth**  
**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**  
**You little spies**  
**They taped over your mouth**  
**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**  
**You little spies**

**Crush**  
**Crush**  
**Crush**  
**Crush, crush**  
**(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**  
**Just the one two of us who's counting on**  
**That never happens**  
**I guess I'm dreaming again**  
**Let's be more than this**

**If you want to play it like a game**  
**Well, come on, come on, let's play**  
**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**  
**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth**  
**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**  
**You little spies**  
**They taped over your mouth**  
**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**  
**You little spies**

**Crush**  
**Crush**  
**Crush**  
**Crush, crush**  
**(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**  
**Just the one two of us who's counting on**  
**That never happens**  
**I guess I'm dreaming again**  
**Let's be more than this now**

**Rock and roll, baby**  
**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**  
**I need something to sing about**  
**Rock and roll, hey**  
**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**  
**I need something to sing about**  
**Rock and roll, hey**  
**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**  
**Give me something to sing about**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**  
**Just the one two of us who's counting on**  
**That never happens**  
**I guess I'm dreaming again**  
**Let's be more than**  
**No, oh**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**  
**Just the one two of us who's counting on**  
**That never happens**  
**I guess I'm dreaming again**  
**Let's be more than**  
**More than this**

* * *

The 4 boys- Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru- were sitting in the classroom, which was now empty, waiting for the girls to arrive. There was about 20 minutes until class starts and they usually hang out in class.

The door opened and the boys looked up to see Tenten walking in.

"Hey, guys!" greeted the brunette. Brown orbs scanned the room to see 4 people missing. "Where are the others?"

Tenten received shrugs and a 'We have no idea.'

"Did you tell Sakura to meet us here?" asked Neji.

"Oh yeah! Thank you for reminding me," said Tenten as she got out her phone.

* * *

Sakura entered the students' parking lot and saw 4 familiar cars. She drove her car in that direction. Thankfully, there was an empty spot beside Neji's Pontiac.

When she got out of her Audi, she felt her Nokia vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw a text from Tenten.

To: Sak

From: Ten

Meet us in class 205. We'll be waiting ;D

Smiling, she put her phone into her Juicy Couture and entered the school building. The minute she stepped foot inside, boys immediately surrounded her asking her out, flirting with her etc.

_This could take longer than I thought._

* * *

In class 205, the door suddenly slammed open to reveal 3 girls.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Naruto.

Temari glared at the blonde as Ino explained.

"We took a little detour to check the try outs results. And we kinda got caught with fan boys."

Ino, Temari and Hinata sat down and the 8 of them talked. Or at least most of them talked. A few minutes later, the door slammed open again. This time they saw a tired looking Sakura.

"If you people slam the door again, it's going to break," stated Shikamaru.

Sakura stuck tongue out at him and sat down in a random seat, which happened to be next to Sasuke.

"Who knew fan boys could run so fast. And why are there so many?" muttered the pink haired girl.

"You didn't check the results list did you?" asked Ino.

Sakura looked at her curiously and shook her head.

"You're head cheerleader!" squealed Temari.

"I am? Wow!"

"Don't act like you're so surprised, Forehead," said Ino as she checked her nails.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. "Do I have an assistant?"

"Yup! Hinata," exclaimed Temari. Hinata blushed. The conversation carried on and somehow, the topic landed on ramen flavours.

By then, students started entering the class. From her seat, Sakura couldn't help but overhear a conversation with two girls.

'_Isn't that the new girl?'_

'_Yeah, what's she doing hanging around with Sasuke and the rest?'_

'_I heard that she and Ino used to be friends'_

'_No way!'_

'_Yes way!'_

Sakura decided to ignore them and focused on the conversation at hand.

* * *

"Don't you guys wanna do something special this weekend?"

Naruto looked at Ino with a confused look. "For what?"

It was lunch and the group was at their usual place, the rooftop. They were sitting in a circle in the middle of the rooftop, eating Hinata's homemade lasagna and drinking bottles of Mountain Dew (much to Temari's delight).

"I don't know. It just feels special, you know. Plus, I've been dying to get out of the house."

"Yeah. Been feeling like getting out of the house and go somewhere….I dunno, different?" said Tenten.

Some of them nodded in agreement.

"You know, mom's out. So I pretty much have the whole house to myself. You could always come over," said Sakura as she opened a bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Mind if we crash for the weekend? Maybe longer?" asked Temari.

"Crash as long as you want. The house is all mine for a month."

"Awesome! Is everyone free this weekend?" asked Ino excitedly.

The girls nodded while the guys just murmured 'yeah's.

"But we have no idea where you live, Sakura," said Naruto.

"W-we could all go there together after school…." said Hinata shyly.

"We could go shopping too!" added Ino.

A groan escaped Shikamaru. The poor guy was awarded with a fairly painful whack in the back of his head by Temari.

"So we go straight to the mall on Friday after school, then we head back to my place and spend the weekend there," said Sakura.

"Pack on bring your bags with you when you go to school so we don't have to make any detours. Leave the bags in your car," added Temari.

"OMG! I can't wait for Friday," squeled Ino.

"I-isn't your date on Friday, Ino?" asked Hinata.

Ino placed her index finger on her chin as studied her 'mental planner'. After a few moments, she snapped her fingers as she cursed. "Damn it!"

"I don't think you can ask Katsuo to postpone it," stated Tenten.

"No, I can't. You guys will have to go shopping without me. I'll have to ask him to drop me at your place. Text me the address later, kay?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura nodded in response.

"Great!"

* * *

"I had no idea you guys took music," exclaimed Sakura as all the 9 of them walked to the music room. And by 'guys' she meant the 4 boys.

"Long story. Too complicated to explained it all," said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded in understanding at left it at that. They went inside the music room and took their seats. The room was about the size of a normal classroom. There was a mini-stage in the front with a piano, a set of drums and some guitars. There were some desks in front of the stage for the students to sit on as well.

As they waited for the teacher, Ms Sarah, they discussed about the coming weekend.

* * *

"Alright, class! Settle down," said Sarah as she entered the class. Everyone did as she did and soon Sarah had everyone's undivided attention, even if they didn't show it…

Sarah smiled at her class's obedience. Her gray eyes scanned the room, looking for an unknown face. She was told by Tsunade that Yumi Haruno's daughter, Sakura, entered the school yesterday. Finally, her gaze rested on a pink haired girl, surrounded by other well-known names.

In Konoha, most of the students were either above average, wealthy or ridiculously rich. Which means that it wasn't that much of a surprise to find students coming to school in luxurious limousines, wearing the most expensive designer labels and walking around like they owned the world. Though some people were quite modest, they were also those who were just plain stuck up. Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

"Sakura Haruno," started Sarah. Sakura looked up from her Nokia, which she was secretly using to text Ino, who sat a few rows behind her. "Yes, Ms Sarah?" asked the pink haired girl in an innocent voice. From behind her she could hear Ino trying to stifle her giggles. _Damn you, Ino!_

"I can see that phone. You too, Yamanaka. But considering it's your first music lesson, your punishment will be to come up here and sing us all a full song," finished Sarah, smiling. She actually just wanted to hear Sakura's voice and being the laid-back person that she was, she didn't really care that her students were texting each other as long as they didn't cause any trouble. I mean, she was a teenager once too, you know.

After putting her phone in her pocket, Sakura walked up to the mini stage. Sarah passed her a song sheet before passing it to the rest of the class. As she looked at the paper in her hands, Sakura inwardly smiled. It was a song she often sang after the…..break up with _him_.

"Alright. Go to your places everyone," ordered Sarah. Half the class went to their respective instruments. There wasn't enough instruments for everyone at the same time so they took turns.

From her position in the middle of the stage, Sakura could see Hinata sitting in front of the piano, Naruto at the drums, Temari at the violin and Sasuke and Tenten at the guitars. The rest of her friends were sitting on the desks.

Sarah turned to look at her newest student. "I suppose you know what you're doing?" she asked her. Sakura nodded. Sarah gave the queue and Hinata started off. Sakura closed her eyes and started to sing.

**All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances  
Every time and all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long  
Baby but I've figured you out  
And you thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around**

**You don't have to call anymore**  
**I won't pick up the phone**  
**This is the last straw**  
**Don't want to hurt anymore**  
**And you can tell me that you're sorry**  
**But I don't believe you baby**  
**Like I did before**  
**You're not sorry**  
**No, no, no, no**

**Looking so innocent**  
**I might believe you**  
**If I didn't know**  
**Could have loved you all my life**  
**If you hadn't left me waiting**  
**In the cold**  
**And you've got your share of secrets**  
**And I'm tired of being last to know**  
**And now you're asking me to listen**  
**'Cause it's worked each time before**

**But you don't have to call anymore**  
**I won't pick up the phone**  
**This is the last straw**  
**Don't want to hurt anymore**  
**And you can tell me that you're sorry**  
**But I don't believe you baby**  
**Like I did before**  
**You're not sorry**  
**No, no, oh**  
**You're not sorry**  
**No, no, oh**

**You had me crawling for you honey**  
**And it never would have gone away, no**  
**You used to shine so bright**  
**But I watched all of it fade**

**So you don't have to call anymore**  
**I won't pick up the phone**  
**This is the last straw**  
**There's nothing left to beg for**  
**And you can tell me that you're sorry**  
**But I don't believe you baby**  
**Like I did before**  
**You're not sorry**  
**No, no, oh**  
**You're not sorry**  
**No, no, oh...**

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sarah smiling at her approvingly. Sakura smiled back. She looked around some more and saw her female friends (and Naruto) looking at her with amazed looks while the other guys were smirking.

"I loved the way you sang. It had so much emotion," commented Sarah. Sakura could see a knowing glint her gray eyes. For some reason, she instantly liked this teacher.

* * *

"You have a beautiful voice, Sakura!" commented Temari. Sakura just smiled gratefully at her as the other girls nodded in agreement.

Class was over and so was school so they were on their way to the parking lot, having picked up their bags earlier.

"Oh yeah! When is cheer practice?" asked Sakura.

"Wednesday. Tomorrow," answered Ino.

"Well, see you guys!" said Naruto as he got into his Lancer, waving at them as he did so. Goodbyes were exchanged and one by one cars exited the school compound, back to their homes.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't kill me if you didn't like it!

If you were wondering, Sakura's ringtone for Yumi is The Best Day by Taylor Swift (which I do not own).

Please review!


	4. Bonding Session

**A/N: **Late! Really late! Sorry!

Final exams are in two days and I'm pretty nervous.

Short flashies on Saku's bf in this one but not that long... T.T The whole chap isn't as long as the previous one, either. Like I said, I've been bz. I feel like I have something else to say but I just can't put a finger on it. Oh well! Tell u guys when I find out.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Frankly, I 'm kind of glad I don't. Must be nerve wrecking.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sasusaku = Narrating

_Sasusaku = _Thoughts

**_Sasusaku = _**Inner thoughts

**Sasusaku = **Lyrics

* * *

"Good morning, you guys!" greeted Sakura, smiling cheerily as she entered class 205, where her friends were.

"Did you people win the lottery or something?" asked Shikamaru raising an eyebrow at the girls' bright faces.

"Of course not! Why? What's wrong?" Temari tried to stop smiling as she said this but, alas, she was not succeeding.

"You people look so happy," stated Shikamaru.

"Well, DUH! My long awaited date is today! And we're going to Saki's place," stated Ino. The girls nodded in agreement.

"By the way, did everyone pack enough for at least 3 days?" asked Temari. The blonde received nods from all her friends, some more enthusiastic than others.

* * *

BRIIIIIIINNNGGG!

The bell rang signaling the starting of lessons. Students started filling in the class. Their 'always punctual' teacher entered the class half an hour late. Because of that, they had free period(to their delight) while Kakashi spent the rest of his class reading his 'very educational' book.

* * *

Sighs of relief could be heard all around Konoha High during last period. Everyone was eager to end the day and go to spas, relax or just hang out with friends. Same goes for the group of friends out on the field. Since their last period was gym, seniors were to go for cheerleading or soccer practice. Those who didn't join either one had to run laps around the field.

"Okay, so the Annual Cheerleading Competition is in like, 4 months. That's might sound like a long way to go but trust me, other teams are working their butts off as we speak. So we have to prepare starting now," said Sakura to her fellow cheerleaders. The team was sitting on the bleachers while Sakura and Hinata were standing in front of them, as they were the captains.

"Even with the competition months away, we still have to practice for the game in two weeks time. So we'll start off simple. Starting with your daily diet," explained Sakura. Groans were heard from the girls sitting in front of her. Sakura inwardly giggled and continued with a stern tone.

"No more junk food, pigging out or any of that. Start eating more fruits and vege. Try going for a jog once a day. If I see any of you getting fat, I'll immediately order you to run 20 laps around this field. I'm not kidding. As for practices, starting next week, gather here after school. Practice will go on for about an hour or two, depending on how much work needs to be done. Questions?"

A few hands were raised.

"Jess?" Sakura nodded at Jess Figgins, a tall redhead.

"What about our routine for the game?"

"Good question. I've already gotten the first half of that done. The second half we'll figure out together during practices," Hinata answered for Sakura.

"What about you….er…..Aina?" Sakura made a mental note to memorize the names of the other cheerleaders as she nodded at a strawberry blonde.

"How about the uniforms? We're not using the ones we used last year right?"

"We'll think about that during practice too and no, we are not," Sakura answered.

The whole gym lesson was spent on briefing and a few simple stunts. By the time school ended, the cheerleaders were all sweaty and were in need of a shower. Same goes for the other students.

* * *

"Ready, people?" said Temari, getting in a black BMW 335i, the car she shared with her siblings.

"You know it!" exclaimed Naruto.

They were in the parking lot, getting ready to head over to the mall.

"Bye, you guys! I'll see you later," said Ino as she waved to her friends.

"Hope you have a nice time, Ino," said Hinata, getting in Naruto's Lancer.

After saying they're gioodbyes, the 6 cars drove out of the parking lot and off to the mall.

* * *

"Did you wait long?" asked Ino, alerting the male teen sitting on the bench of her presence.

Katsuo looked up from his sports magazine and smiled before replying.

"Course not. I just got here. Ready?"

"I was born ready. Mind telling me where we're off to first?"

The male smirked. "Where's the fun in that? Just wait and see." With that, he got up and walked off to the parking lot.

Ino pouted but followed him anyway.

* * *

"I love this place already!" exclaimed Sakura as they entered the mall. "The place is huge!"

"How about we split up in pairs? Boy and girl. We'll meet each other in the food court in 5 hours?" said Temari.

"5 hours? Who takes that long to shop?" asked Naruto, horrified.

"We do, you moron!" snarled Temari.

"Well, see you guys later!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, completely ignoring the two arguing blondes, and walked into the nearest store, Juicy Couture.

"They look good together, don't you think?" Tenten said slyly as she nudged Hinata lightly.

The pale-eyed girl smiled, agreeing with Tenten.

"Adios!" exclaimed Temari. She grabbed Shikamaru's arm and walked away.

"Better not waste time," said Tenten. She walked away with Neji.

"Well! I guess it's just you and me, Hinata! Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto. Hinata blushed and followed him.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Sasuke stared at what his companion was wearing. A white tank top and jeans. They were currently in Pull and Bear, their fifth stop. The raven-haired was sitting in front of the changing room with bags surrounding him, all belonging to either him or Sakura.

"It's okay, I guess."

Sakura scowled. "Would it kill you to be more specific?"

"Yes it would."

She groaned in exasperation and entered the changing room once again.

* * *

"Good to know you have good taste in clothes," stated Sakura as she watched Sasuke scan the clothes rack for any shirts that caught his eye.

At the moment, they were in Armani Exchange, their seventh stop. Sakura had already paid for her things and was studying Sasuke choose his. You have to admit, the boy sure knew what he was doing.

"You thought I have bad taste?"

"No! It's just that I usually see guys hate fashion and stuff and couldn't care less what they wore."

Sasuke just grunted in response. He grabbed a shirt in his size and went to the fitting room. Sakura watched his back as she sat down on a seat.

_This brings back memories….._

_**I guess. Only difference is that we had to drag him to the mall. He hates shopping.**_

_Yeah…._

**FLASHBACK**

"_Do I have to?" groaned a silver haired teen._

"_Yes! Let's go," said his pink-haired girlfriend, who was practically dragging him against his will into a store._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Doesn't hurt to have someone who doesn't mind trying on clothes that much._

Sakura was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Sasuke came out, the shirt slung over his shoulders, and grabbed some of the shopping bags from their previous stops. Then, he made his way to the counter and paid for the shirt.

Momentarily shocked, for reasons unknown, Sakura froze on her seat. It was only when Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her did she snap out of her trance. Grabbing the few remaining bags, Sakura went over to the counter. After Sasuke took the bag from the cashier, the pair walked out of the store. They had another 2 more hours to kill.

* * *

"Can't believe they're late," muttered Naruto in annoyance.

"It's only been 5 minutes, Naruto. They could be walking slowly or something," stated Tenten.

"Or maybe, they're doing something…._naughty_," said Naruto slyly. Hinata's face immediately turned bright red at what Naruto was suggesting.

"If Sasuke heard you Naruto, you'd be dead," stated Temari flatly.

"Why would dobe be dead?"

All 6 teens turned to the direction of the voice. Sasuke stood with a blank expression with Sakura standing a little behind him. Both were carrying at least 3 bags in each hand.

"Nothing!" replied Naruto, hastily. If the Uchiha knew what came out of his mouth a few minutes ago, he would be dead for sure.

"Did you buy a whole store or something?" asked Temari, eyeing the logos on the many shopping bags the pair were carrying.

_Ralph Lauren, Abercrombie, Lacoste, Chanel, Tommy Hilfiger, Calvin Klien, Quiksilver, Roxy. God, they're worst than Ino, _the blonde thought.

She received no replies as the two newcomers took their seats. Sakura asked as she scanned the menu. "What did we miss?"

"Not much really. Naruto was just _suggesting_ things about you two," said Temari as she sipped her Mountain Dew.

"Temari!" wailed Naruto. "OUCH! What the hell, teme?" he almost shouted when he felt a pain on the back of his head.

The raven haired just shrugged before telling the uncomfortable looking waiter his order. After taking Sasuke and Sakura's orders, the young man immediately left. A few minutes later, their orders arrived.

While having lunch with her new friends, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little sad.

_This was how it used to be back then, before everything, even if he was a killjoy._

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oh my gosh! That is _so_ true!" said Sakura, laughing loudly along with her friends. _

"_It's _not_!" protested the silver-haired teen sitting beside her. If you looked closely enough, you'd see a light blush appearing on his cheeks._

"_Don't bother denying it, _Highlights,_" teased an auburn-haired girl._

_The silver-haired just scowled and looked away from his laughing companions, determined to keep whatever that's left of his dignity._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura slightly jumped when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see Temari's dark green eyes staring worriedly at her as if saying 'Are you okay?' Sakura gave the blonde a reassuring smile. The pink haired girl noticed Sasuke at the counter paying while the others were gathering bags. Sakura followed suit and picked up her bags. Just as she was reaching for Sasuke's things, a hand stopped hers. Sakura saw Sasuke smiling lightly at her. "I got it," he said. Sakura automatically smiled back gratefully.

_He sure can be a gentleman when he wants to…_

* * *

"We'll follow you from behind."

Sakura nodded at Neji as she got in her Audi. Shopping bags were piled up in the back seat. Her friends' cars weren't that different. Bags occupying the space in the back seat. Turning up the radio, Sakura started her car and drove out of the parking lot, the others right behind her.

* * *

"WOW!" exclaimed Naruto, gaping at the mansion in front of him.

"Come on, you guys. You all have your luxurious houses too," Sakura rolled her eyes as she locked her car. Stepping out of the garage, she searched for her house keys in her handbag.

"We do. But your place looks more of a fashion museum than a mansion," stated Temari.

The blonde was, in fact, quite right. The Haruno mansion was quite different than others. The exterior said it all. A feature that caught many people's eyes was the fountain in front of the main entrance. A model was posing on a small island in the middle of it while water shot out from the sides to the model. It was quite an eye catcher.

The group of friends entered their houses with their suitcase(s) in hand. Shopping bags were still in the cars.

"Make yourselves at home," said Sakura to her guests as they entered the building.

"Gladly," muttered Temari eyeing the grand wooden double doors near the marble staircase. The Haruno logo was carved into the wood beautifully.

Sakura, seeing this, explained.

"That's mom's work area. Acts like a home office and design studio. It's strictly off limits. Heck, even I can't go in there that often."

Temari nodded, understanding the fact that she was not to go 'exploring' or whatsoever behind those doors.

After placing her luggage on the floor, Hinata asked. "A-are there any staff around?" Sakura shook her head before answering. "I gave them the week off."

"So, Sakura, where are we staying?" asked Naruto.

"I've been thinking about letting you guys stay in the guestrooms. But hey, where's the fun in that. Right? So we'll all be sleeping in the basement."

"Can that fit us all?" asked Shikamaru.

"See for yourself. Leave your bags here." With that said, Sakura gestured to her friends to follow her as she made her way to the basement. The girl stopped in front of a door, which was a little less grand compared to the others. She twisted the silver doorknob and slowly descended the flight of steps. "Cool!" commented Naruto as he looked at the spacious basement.

The basement was practically an entertainment room. A 100 inch flat screen TV was placed at one corner of the area. There were a few beanbags and an L-shaped sofa in front of the TV. At another corner, there was a small kitchen complete with an island and a few stools. The area in the middle of the whole basement was empty. Well, basically, had no furniture other than a huge modern rug and a few matching cushions.

"We'll spend the night here. I got sleeping bags if they're ever needed. You can put your suitcases in a guestroom and change there too," said Sakura. The pink haired girl climbed back up the stairs. "I'll show you guys the guestrooms." The other teenagers followed her up.

* * *

"Here we are!"

Naruto stared at the two set of double doors in front of him. They were both next to each other.

"So we put our stuff in here?" the blonde asked. His newfound friend nodded in response before saying "Girls in this room," Sakura gestured to the first door "and boys in this one," she gestured to the other door.

"Settle down, change, whatever and I'll see you in the basement in a bit." Sakura walked off to the direction of her room, which was conveniently placed next to the girls' guestroom. Her friends entered their respective rooms to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

"Do you have any Mountain Dew, Sak?"

Tenten rolled her eyes at her best friend, who was currently ransacking the food cabinet. Sakura chuckled lightly from her place on a beanbag. "In the fridge."

Smiling gratefully at the pink haired, Temari opened the fridge and took out a bottle of her all time favourite drink.

They were all in the basement, occupied in some way and dressed for the 'occasion'. Sasuke and Naruto, both dressed in a T-shirt and cargo shorts, were in front of the TV, playing Need For Speed. Shikamaru and Neji, also in tees and cargo shorts were playing Shogi on the floor.

Temari, in a loose tank top and board shorts, was raiding the kitchen for junk food while her bestie, dressed in a tee and sweatpants, was watching Neji and Shikamaru(mostly Neji) play their game from the kitchen island. Sakura, in an oversized T-shirt and black short shorts, was texting Ino on a beanbag beside Sasuke and Hinata, in a T-shirt and capris, was watching the boys racing from her spot on the floor beside Naruto.

BEEP BEEP

Sakura looked away from the TV and looked at the text.

To: Forehead

From: Pig

In his car rite now! Hs add Pls ^^

Sakura texted Ino her home address before turning her attention back to the race which Sasuke was winning. A few moments later, her Nokia beeped again, signaling another text.

To: Forehead

From: Pig

OMW

Don't start anything without meh!

Rolling her eyes, the pinkette turned her attention to the boys beside her. They finished their 5th race, Sasuke beating Naruto…..for the fifth time.

"Wow, Naruto. You suck!" exclaimed Temari as she made her way to the four in front of the TV. Passing each of them a bottle of Mountain Dew, which they gladly accepted, she sat down on a beanbag behind Naruto, who along with Sasuke and Hinata, was sitting on the floor.

"You think you're so good?" snarled Naruto grumpily.

"At least she's better than you," reasoned Tenten, sitting on the L-shaped couch, Neji and Shikamaru right behind her.

"Wanna bet?" challenged Naruto, glaring at the blonde teen.

"Why not?" countered Temari, glaring right back.

Sakura felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

To: Forehead

From: Pig

Ur place in 2

Fully understanding the message, the pink haired girl turned to her friends, Naruto and Temari still bickering.

"Hold that thought, you guys. Ino will be here any minute. Whatever you do, do not trash my house."

As soon as Sakura said this, Naruto stopped glaring at Temari and asked her. "Where are you going?"

"Unlock the door for her, idiot." Just then, the doorbell rang.

"And that must be her." Sakura hurried up the stairs after one last warning. "Don't break anything, or else."

* * *

"Hey!" Sakura greeted her best friend. She looked over the blonde's shoulder and saw a white Toyota Camry Solara driving out of the estate. The girl turned her attention back to the blonde when said blonde sighed dreamily.

"That was like, the best date ever!" Ino squealed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged the blonde to the girls' guestroom. Pushing Ino in, the pink haired girl said "Your things are in there. Change then go to the basement. Second single door next to the staircase. Can't miss it. See ya!"

Sakura closed the door and went back to where the rest of her friends were.

* * *

"I win again, loser!" shouted Temari. She just beat Naruto in a race for the 3rd time in a row. The blonde boy glared at the controller in his hands and muttered "Stupid thing. Won't do what I tell it to."

Sakura giggled at the sight in front of her. Temari doing a little victory dance, Naruto sulking Hinata trying to comfort him, the 3 guys looking pissed and Tenten smirking at Naruto.

"What is all this racket about?"

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, who was dressed in a tank top and sweat shorts, walking down the stairs.

"And I love your place, Forehead. Reminds me of the one in Miami," commented Ino.

"H-how was your date, Ino?" asked Hinata.

Ino smiled slyly and picked up her pace to sit next to Tenten on the sofa. The girls surrounded her, eager to find the juicy details while the guys just hung around but close enough to listen in on the conversation.

"Okay, so first he took me to lunch at this new Japanese restaurant called Yoake. I found out that he's close to his Japanese heritage. Much closer than any of us are. Anyway, back to the subject. Then, we went to watch a movie. After that, we walked around at the park for awhile. And last, we went to his apartment t-"

"STOP!" shouted Sakura, Temari and Naruto at the same time. Ino glared at the three of them.

"If you guys are thinking what I'm sure you're thinking, no. We did nothing of that sort." The three teens let out a relieved sigh.

"So you guys had a heated make out session?" asked Tenten.

"Actually, I didn't kiss him…." stated Ino hesitantly. Things in the Haruno Mansion's basement were quite for about five seconds before…

"WHAT?" exploded Temari. She pressed her palm against Ino's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

Ino slapped away Temari's hand. "Course not. How hard is it to believe that I didn't kiss the dude," she started. "Very," muttered Sakura. Ignoring the other girl's comment, Ino continued defending herself. "It's not like I kiss a guy on every first date."

"No. You do _soo_ much more," stated Tenten, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever."

"W-why don't we do something else?" asked Hinata. The timid girl was not comfortable with the subject they were currently on and she was quite sure her face resembled a ripe tomato.

Hinata's suggestion worked. Almost immediately, the girls abandoned the topic and they all thought about what to do.

Suddenly, Naruto snapped his fingers. "Why don't we play Spoons?"

"Good idea!" exclaimed Ino. She paused for awhile as realization dawned upon her. "Wait. Did I just say that?"

Sakura shook her head as she went to get the spoons required as the rest sat in a circle in the middle of the empty area.

"U-umm. I don't think I wanna play," said Hinata.

"Aww. Come on, Hinata! Please?" Naruto tried persuading her. Blushing a whole new shade of red, Hinata managed to say "A-alright t-t-t-then."

A few moments later, Sakura returned with 8 spoons and they started. By the time the 9 teens decided to stop playing, which was after the 17th round, it was already 11.00pm. Everyone had at least 5 bruises, big or small, on their bodies each.

"Wanna do something a little less violent?" asked Tenten, who had almost 10 bruises on herself.

"STRIP POKER!" suggested Naruto rather loudly. His friends shrugged and they started playing. 1 hour later, none of them were fully naked yet, but then again, none of them were completely dressed either.

"Wow. It's already 1 o' clock," stated Naruto as he looked at the digital clock on the wall.

"Yeah. We've been doing this for hours," said Ino.

"Let's do something else. I don't really think I want to see anyone totally naked," said Tenten. Everyone agreed with her.

"Let's watch a movie!" suggested Naruto. He wasted no time searching through the DVDs for a good watch.

Shaking their head at the fact that the blonde didn't even wait for their response, the 8 teens made themselves comfortable in front of the TV. Temari and Tenten grabbed as much junk food as they can while Naruto inserted a DVD into the DVD player. Placing the junk food on the coffee table in front of the sofa, Temari and Tenten grabbed a cushion each and sat on the floor. Naruto went to sit on the sofa along with Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata after placing the DVD cover beside the TV.

As the movie progressed, one by one the teens started to feel sleepy.

"I'll get the covers," yawned Sakura. The pinkette opened a small door next to the stairs and grabbed 6 big covers before making her way back to her friends.

Naruto got up to put the DVD back in its cover while everyone else got comfortable. Switching off the lights, Naruto went back to the sofa and fell asleep next to a blushing Hinata. Same goes for all his friends.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is, folks! Hope it was enjoyable! Review! Next chap might take longer, BUT IT WILL COME.

Have a nice day! ^.^


	5. The Next Day

**A/N: **I'm so pissed right now... So I was typing my Author's Note, Suddenly, something happened and the next thing I knew, I'm on a different page. So I lost everything I typed. And it was quite long too! Urghhhh. Guess I learnt my lesson. Always click the save button every two minutes. You never know what you might accidentally press.

Oh well. No use whining so I might just get on with it.

This chapter is waay overdue. I realize that. But it's also the longest. And I have two oneshots. Charmz and Hangin With My Bestie(title sucks, I know). Read them (after you read this). I guess I'd be lying if I say I'm totally pround of HWMB but I do like Charmz. I think it's cute. Thanks again for the positive response for Charmz. Now, on with everything else I wanna say. (Brace yourselves for an extremely long note.)

-You might have noticed that I tend to detail unnecessary things. That's just how I roll. Wait, no. I have a reason for that. I like to detail what I want. You know, wish to have. There's more unnecessary detailing in this chap too.

-I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, fovourited etc any of my works. I am eternally grateful. Especially to Chaos2Rapture, who, so far, has reviewed every single chapter of FH. You rock!

She (I'm assuming you're a girl. Are you?) also pointed out that I tend to make some characters fade. That is true. I sometimes can't find anything for them to say. But maybe Sasuke is better in this chap. As for Neji, weeellllll. You'll see why he's a little quiet.

**IMPORTANT! (Minor changes in the story)**

You know how I said Sak's b'day is Aug 28? Yeah, well I'm changing it to Sep 28. No important reason, really. This is to avoid confusion should it pop out in later chapters.

I mentioned in Chapter 1 that Sak's fave colours is black, red and white? Add pink into it. So it's black, red, white and _pink._

That is all.

Well, I'm going to shut the f*ck up now so you can go ahead and read.

**Disclaimer: **No own-y Naruto-y.

!ENJOY!

* * *

Sasusaku = Narrating

_Sasusaku = _Thoughts

**_Sasusaku = _**Inner thoughts

**Sasusaku = **Lyrics

* * *

Taking her time opening her eyes, a teen let out a long yawn. She let herself fully awake before brushing away a few blonde strands from her eyes. Ino snickered as she studied her friends sleeping forms. Or rather, their positions.

Temari and Shikamaru were on the floor right next to each other, shoulders only a few inches apart and faces dangerously close. Neji was lying on the floor, Tenten's head on his chest. On the right side of the couch, Naruto's face was buried in Hinata's dark hair. Meanwhile, on the left, Sakura's head was on Sasuke's shoulder and if she saw correctly, the boy's arms were wrapped around her best friend.

Ino reached out for her purple LG KS365 she left on the coffee table with the others' cells. Unfortunately for the blonde, a groan stopped her halfway. Ino hastily turned to see Tenten waking up.

"Ughh. What time is it?" asked the sleepy brunette while rubbing her eyes. She had yet to realize her position.

"Uh…..I think its…um….9?" stammered Ino.

Now wide awake, Tenten blushed and immediately got up when she saw where her head was. Tenten glared at Ino who was smiling innocently. "You were going to take a photo of us weren't you?" she asked, eyeing the device in the blue eyed's hands suspiciously.

"No I wasn't." Ino replied a little too fast.

"Shut up, idiots," murmured Temari, waking up.

One by one, the teenagers got up, Hinata blushing madly upon noticing how close Naruto was and Sasuke got up a few minutes earlier than Sakura, so the pinkette never knew of their position.

They all got out of the basement and went to the guestrooms to take a shower and change.

* * *

"Who wants to go jogging?" asked Sakura in a sing-song voice as she descended the stairs, clad in a white Nike racer tank top and black yoga shorts. She gave a questioning look at Ino, who was giggling at her LG. Tenten, sitting next to the platinum blonde, mouthed 'Katsuo' to Sakura, who immediately understood.

"Must we?" groaned Temari, emerging from the kitchen with a half-eaten sugar doughnut in her right hand.

Sakura left the question unanswered and went into the kitchen. Hinata was standing in front of the stove, preparing breakfast, while the four boys were eating theirs.

"Morning Sakura!" greeted Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto."

"You don't mind me using the kitchen, do you Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"No. Of course not," replied the teen as she took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Do you cook?" Hinata asked Sakura.

Ino's snort cut Sakura off before she could answer. "Forehead cook? As if."

Naruto and Hinata gave Sakura questioning looks. Once again, Ino answered the unasked question before her friend could. "Forehead sucks at anything related to housekeeping."

"Like you're any better," muttered Sakura. Ino didn't reply, instead taking a seat next to Sakura. Hinata placed two full china plates in front of the two girls.

"How do you expect to manage a house when you get older then?" asked Sasuke teasingly. Sakura playfully smacked the boy's arm, who let out an amused grunt.

"Hey, Sak. I think I'm gonna take your offer for a jog. Wait till' I change first, though," announced Tenten loudly from the living room. "Kay! Take your time," answered Sakura, raising her voice a little so the brunette could hear.

"Can we use the tennis court behind the house, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Knock yourselves out," replied Sakura as she munched on a piece of toast.

"Don't talk while you eat." Ino fake scolded the pinkette beside her, who rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys planning to do anyway?" Sakura asked the boys after swallowing her food.

"Just the usual. Naruto _trying_ to kick our asses at whatever game he can lay his hands on," said Shikamaru.

"Trying?"

"Like he could beat us in anything," stated Sasuke.

"HEY! I can so beat you," defended the blonde.

"In what? Being an idiot?" said Neji, who had been silent the whole time. The three girls giggled.

"Sak, you ready?" asked Tenten, in an Ed Hardy t-shirt and drawstring sweatpants, as she entered the kitchen.

"Yup. I'll be right out," answered Sakura as she swallowed her last piece of bacon.

"Hasta la vista!"

* * *

"We jogging around the neighborhood?" asked Tenten as she waited for Sakura to finish putting on her Shape Ups. Her own Fila Trexas were already on her feet.

"Uh huh. Think you can handle it?" asked Sakura challengingly.

Tenten smirked. "Bring it."

* * *

"Oh wow," breathed Tenten. "This is one big neighbourhood."

"Heh. Well, what do you expect? Almost every house is a mansion," stated Sakura, panting furiously. "But it's a good workout."

"Yeah. Let's walk for a while."

The two girls switched from jogging to walking at a casual pace in a slightly awkward silence. When they were nearing the park, a boy approached them.

"Hey. You're Sakura Haruno, right?" he asked the pinkette.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I live in the area. I'm Raiden Ito."

Sakura smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Tenten watched as her companion and the newcomer conversed. She made no effort to join in. She preferred not to.

The newcomer-Raiden, she reminded herself- was, she had to admit, pretty hot. Maybe not supermodel hot(Ino's words), but good enough. Shaggy-ish copper bronze hair, grey eyes, broad shoulders, nice body(from her view anyway). He looked about 19, 20 maximum.

As she was studying Raiden, she didn't notice that said boy and Sakura had finish their little conversation.

"Well, I'll see you guys around."

"I guess so."

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Not falling for that."

Raiden chuckled. "I tried."

"And it was a good one. Not."

"Great sense of homour you got there. Where have been all my life?"

"Avoiding you. Now buh-bye." Sakura shooed him away, smirking.

Raiden walked away after saying goodbye to the two girls. When he was out of earshot, Tenten spoke up.

"Were you guys flirting?"

Sakura giggled. "He was trying to. But it's not gonna work on me. I don't fall for guys like that. Plus, he's not my type. And a little too old." The girls started walking in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Ten?"

"Hm?"

"Does Hinata like Naruto?"

"Yeah. Naruto likes Hinata too."

"So why aren't they going out? They look cute together."

"Me and the girls think so too. But they both refuse to believe that the other likes them."

"And Temari likes Shikamaru?"

"Maybe, maybe not. They've been friends for a long time. We'll see if they wanna take it to the next level."

"And you like Neji?"

"No I don't," Tenten answered a little too fast. The question caught her of guard. The brunette won't deny it. She turned her head so her companion couldn't see her blush.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that."

Tenten suddenly remembered something.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Neji?"_

_The long haired boy raised an eyebrow at her. His way of asking her to continue. _

"_You don't really like Sakura, do you?" asked Tenten. She didn't mean it romantically, and she knows that Neji knows what she really meant._

_The boy stayed silent, only answering after about half a minute._

"_I said this before, Tenten. She's spoiled. And now after having her around for two days, I also think she's slutty by the way she flirts with guys and boastful about her wealth." As soon as he said that, Neji stood up and walked away._

_Tenten knew him enough to know that he was speaking his mind. It wasn't that she was deperate for him to like Sakura, it's just that she hates the way he judges others too fast._

_And maybe it was the guilt she felt when she didn't tell him that Sakura was only flirting with those boys because Ino dared her too and that the pinkette was just telling Temari more about the Haruno business, not showing off or anything. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What would you do if someone doesn't like you?" Tenten asked the girl beside her.

Sakura stared ahead for a few seconds before replying, eyes frozen on the same spot.

"Well, I really won't do anything about it. So they don't like me. Who cares? I'm not gonna change myself just to 'please' others. If they can't accept me for who I am, then that's too bad. Unless, I need an attitude adjustment or anything," she added, her tone changing from serious to slightly humorous towards the end.

Sakura finally turned to face her. Tenten couldn't see any traces of hurt on her smiling face.

_I guess she really means it._ Tenten smiled back. _You're wrong, Neji. She's not at all like what you said. _

"Come on. We won't be exercising anything just walking like this." Sakura ran ahead. "RACE YOU HOME!"shouted Sakura over her shoulder.

"Not fair!"Tenten shouted back before running to catch up with her friend.

_Sakura's a good person._

* * *

"I win!"declared Tenten proudly. Well, as proudly as she could when she was panting like she just ran from Canada to Chile nonstop.

"Whatever," muttered Sakura, trying to regain her breath.

"Where do you think they are?" asked the brunette. As if on cue, a series of cheers erupted from behind the house. The two girls shared a glance before jogging towards the tennis court.

* * *

"Hey!" Naruto greeted the two sweating girls.

"Hey. What did we miss?"asked Sakura as she saw the girls, excluding herself and Tenten of course, doing a happy dance. Ino stopped dancing when she noticed the young Haruno and grinned.

"Not much. Just Temari totally kicking Naruto's ass in tennis."

Sakura finally noticed all the tennis equipment lying around.

"Hey, Pinky," a voice called.

"What, pretty boy?"

"You said you played tennis. Show me whatcha got."

Sakura gave Sasuke a smirk. "Just let me change my shoes, will ya?" Not bothering for an answer, she scanned the surrounding area, searching for something. When she didn't find what she wanted, Sakura walked to the sports equipment room, conveniently located nearby.

The room was the size of a normal bedroom. Shuttlecocks, basketballs, volleyballs, soccer balls and tennis balls arranged accordingly in different coloured storage bins, shoes suitable for various sports in different sizes and colours decorated the built in wall shelves and different types of rackets hanging from the walls.

Emerald orbs scanned the tennis rackets for her own, special one. Several rackets weren't in their places, so they were most probably outside. But she didn't find hers in the court so it had to be in here.

And it was. Sakura took the pink Prince tennis racket off its hook. It was one of her most prized possessions. Her late father had given it to her as a 12th birthday present, when she had just started playing. He had it custom made. The beam was black and baby pink while the strings were white. The 'P' usually located in the middle of the strings was replaced with a hot pink 'SLH' in fancy cursive letters. The Prince logo, as usual, was stamped on the side of the handle.

Sakura searched the wall shelves for her black and pink tennis shoes. Also from Prince. As soon as she found them, Sakura put them on and ran back out to the court.

* * *

"Gosh, Pinky. What took you so long?"

Sasuke was already on one side of the net, tennis racket and a tennis ball in hand. Sakura ignored him as she walked to the other side of the court.

"Giving me the cold shoulder, babe? I'm hurt."

The pink haired teen got ready to play.

"Let's go, pretty boy. Show me you don't suck that much. Serve."

Sasuke gave the girl opposite him a sweet smile. The twitching of his left eye made it clear that he was annoyed, though. How dare she! Saying that he sucked. He'll show her.

_Prepare to lose, babe. Who cares if you're pretty hot. You're going down._

The pissed Uchiha tossed the yellow ball in his hands and did a slice.

* * *

"Good game, Pinky," panted Sasuke.

Sakura smirked. "You're actually not that bad. Quite good."

"Err…thanks. I think."

"Whoa! You rocked, Sak," exclaimed Temari as she handed the pair a bottle of cold water each. The lazy brunette male beside her smirked at Sakura in a silent praise.

Sakura smiled at her and high fived Tenten. "You played well, Sakura a-and you too Sasuke," commented Hinata. The Uchiha smirked as if saying 'Of course I did'. The pinkette pinched him not-so-lightly on the arm before turning to Hinata. "Awww Hinata! Just 'well'? No awesome or fantastic?" she said playfully while slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders. Hinata giggled lightly.

The previous match that took place ended in a tie and lasted for…..a pretty long time.

"Wow, Sakura! You almost kicked teme's ass," stated Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed audibly as he rolled his eyes, trying to hide the pain in his arm. The pink haired gave Naruto a grateful smile.

"Hey, Naruto! Let's play!" called Ino from the court. In her hands were a tennis racket and a tennis ball.

Naruto grinned and picked up a racket before running to take his place.

"WAIT!" shouted Temari. "Let's play doubles!" she suggested.

"Kay. But I am _so_ not gonna be in the same team as him," said Ino pointing at Naruto.

Temari picked up a racket. The dirty blonde looked at the girl sitting on the first row of the bleachers. "C'mon Hinata! Play with us. You can be in the same team as Naruto!"

Hinata turned bright red and froze at the thought. "W-w-what? N-no. Y-y-you guys go ahead."

But Temari ignored her protests and dragged the poor red girl to the court, two rackets in her hands.

Sakura giggled as watched the scene from her seat on the small five rowed bleachers. Sasuke sat down next to her. "That hurt you know," he stated, his eyes on the match.

"Well, you were being an arrogant asshole," she said, also not looking at the Uchiha. She knew that he meant his arm.

"Sorry babe. But, that's just how I roll." He turned to smirk at her.

Looking at him now, Sakura said "Does that means that your pretty boy self needs a bit of adjusting?"

"Whatever."

The pinkette smirked in triumph.

* * *

Tenten smiled as she looked at the pair chatting a few rows in front of her. They looked pretty cute with each other. She heard a scoff escape someone's lips.

"Neji, she's really not that bad."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Tenten glared at the brunette. "And tell me how you'll ever see it if you never give her a chance to prove herself?"

"How do you know she's even got something to prove?"

"I was with her for a whole two hours. She's a nice girl."

"Two hours can't really prove anything, Tenten."

The girl sighed as she turned back to the pair. "You'd be surprised, Neji," she said softly. The young man beside her scoffed.

"First impressions aren't always right, you know," she told him.

Suddenly smirking mischievously, she stated "And I've never seen Sasuke Uchiha actually talk to a girl before."

* * *

"That was exhausting!"exclaimed Ino as the 9 teenagers entered the Haruno mansion through the back entrance.

"Look on the bright side, Pig-head. You don't have to kill us by walking around in that fat body anymore," teased Sakura, entering the kitchen.

"Bitch! And for your information, this supposedly fat body is the body that attracts half of the male population in Konoha. I bet you can't get even a single guy," countered Ino, trailing after her.

"Just half, Piggy? And what makes you think I can't get a guy?"

By now, the rest were listening intently to the verbal fight. The kitchen and the living room didn't have a wall to separate them so it wasn't that hard to eavesdrop. Meanwhile, the two beauties were completely oblivious.

"The other half happens to be gay or already taken. What makes me think you can't get a guy? Well, considering the fact that you've never had a boyfriend and that you're still virgin."

"You know I dated guys before! And who said I'm still a virgin?" the pinkette snapped.

Everyone fell silent. Sakura gasped as realization dawned upon her. She glared at the smirking blonde accusingly.

"You tricked me!"

"Not my fault you fell for my genius trap. Though I can't blame you for that, since it's so brilliant. So you do have a history with men, eh? Spill!"

"Yeah, Sakura. Who's the lucky guy – or rather, guys?" Temari smirked as she entered the room, joining the conversation.

"I'm not saying anything," muttered Sakura as she sat on the counter's stool, trying to block out the blondes' voices. Which was hard, since they're just so loud.

"Oh, come on! Who was it?" asked Temari.

"Still not saying anything."

"Was he hot?"

"Was he good?"

"I can't hear you….."

"Please, Sakura!"

"No."

* * *

"And who said I'm still a virgin?"

'_Whoa…..Okay, so maybe Pinky isn't that innocent.'_

Everyone sitting in the room were shocked, some hiding it really well while others….not so. Like Naruto, whose jaw was practically on the floor.

'_Oh well. At least I won't have to feel bad if I ever sleep with her.'_

Sasuke smirked at his own thoughts. This Sakura really was interesting.

The Uchiha watched as the dirty blonde, Temari, stood up and walked into the kitchen wearing a devilish smirk.

He instantly pitied the pinkette, not that he'd ever admit it. The blondes of the group can be very persistent. And nosy. And loud. And annoying(the bad kind). Well, you get it.

* * *

BEEP BEEP

The beeping sound echoed throughout the living room where group was relaxing. The 9 teenagers glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. _Why the hell did we all get a message at the _same time_?_

Temari reached for her white Sony Ericsson W910i and slid it open.

To: Temari Sabaku

From: Konoha High

We are pleased to inform you that Konoha High is currently under renovation. Unfortunately, the school will be closed for a week due to this. Classes will be as usual starting next Monday.

Sliding it back, dark green orbs studied her friends smiling, smirking or beaming expressions.

"Did you guys get a text from KH?" she asked them.

"Saying we have a whole week of free of studies? Hell yeah!" exclaimed Ino enthusiastically.

"But why would they renovate the school only a few weeks after the school year started?" asked Hinata.

"Who cares, Hinata! Think about everything we'll be able to do!" said Naruto as he slung his left arm around the girl's shoulders. Hinata blushed.

Suddenly, something in Temari's head clicked.

"Shit!" she cursed. Her friends diverted their attention to her. "The Charity Fair is in two weeks!" Temari looked directly at Ino. The platinum blonde widened her eyes in realization.

"We didn't start the designs yet!"

"No way! Really?" Temari said sarcastically. "Grab your sketch pad. We'll go around town," Temari commanded as she grabbed the keys for her BMW.

"Later, guys!" Ino waved as she and Temari walked out of the basement.

* * *

"Hey," Sakura greeted the boy sitting in the den alone.

"Yeah, yeah," yawned Shikamaru. The pinkette glared. "That is so rude!"

"Whatever."

"What are you doing here alone?"

"None of your business."

"The rest are outside, you know."

"I can see that."

"You could look at me while you're talking, you know."

"Too troublesome."

Sakura scowled in disapproval. Shikamaru watched her from the corner of his eyes as she smirked devilishly. _'What is that girl thinking?'_

"Wanna play chess with me?" she asked sweetly.

Still suspicious, the boy said "Sure?"

The girl walked to the built in cabinets and opened one. She took out a rectangular box. Shikamaru watched as she struggled to carry it to the coffee table. He wondered if it was really heavy. Once Sakura placed it on the glass with a faint thud, he spoke.

"Why aren't we using that table?" he asked as he pointed to a chess table at the corner of the room.

"Since this game is special, we'll need a special set," she answered matter-of-factly.

"What makes it special?"

A smile spread across the slightly pale girl's features. It was sweet. Too sweet.

"We're making it more interesting."

Just as he was about to question her again, Sakura cut him off.

"We'll have a bet. If I win, you'll be my slave for a week."

Just as he thought. Another devil's child.

"A day."

"6 days"

"2"

"5"

"3. Take it or leave it."

Sakura glared before giving in. "Fine. You'll be my slave for 3 days. And if you win?"

Shikamaru thought about it for a little. What would he want from her…. Definitely not money, his family had plenty of that. Plus, he had more class. A few moments later, it reached him.

"If I win, you won't bug me at all for 3 days. Along with the other girls."

"Fine. Let's start."

The two youngsters sat on opposite ends of the coffee table. As they set up the pieces, Shikamaru found out why Sakura was struggling earlier. The whole set including the actual chess board was made of real gold and silver. The box storing the set was made of rosewood. All in all, the whole thing was a little heavy. Must've cost a pretty penny too. But at the moment, the only thing in the boy's mind was beating Sakura.

Being a slave would be a drag.

* * *

Hinata felt nervous. She has been too many times to count, yes. But being nervous _now_ felt completely ridiculous. Utterly pointless. Pale eyes were on Naruto and Sasuke having a tennis match(again) but her mind was far from there.

Instead of the bleachers, her and Sakura were in the gazebo in the middle of the average sized garden. The garden was just next to the tennis court, providing a good view. The both of them were sitting cross legged on the padded floor and leaning against some cushions, watching as Naruto demanded a rematch, refusing to believe he lost.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. Get one for Hinata as well."

Hinata looked beside her and stifled her laugh, making it come out as a snort. Shikamaru was dressed in a waiter's uniform-complete with a tray and the white cloth-and was glaring at Sakura, who stared challengingly back. In the pinkette's hands was a fruit cocktail, which she assumed was made by the glaring Nara.

Shikamaru sighed and went back into the house.

"What was that about?" asked Hinata out of curiosity, forgetting about her troubles.

"We had a little deal. He'll be my slave for 3 days," Sakura replied, flashing Hinata a bright smile.

"He's getting one of these," she gestured to the cocktail "for you. Just wait a few minutes."

"Oh. That's not necessary. Really."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hina. Enjoy his services while it lasts."

Hinata giggled lightly before finally caving. "All right."

"So, Hinata. What's on your mind?"

Said girl tensed. "What?"

"You look troubled."

Hinata raised her head and focused her gaze on the blonde hitting-smacking-the yellow ball back to his opponent.

"If you like him, why don't you just tell him?"

The question caught her off guard. Hinata was more than sure that her face was red.

"H-huh?"

Sakura giggled. "Sorry to say, Hina, but it's pretty obvious you like the blonde idiot."

"Does it show that much?"

The pinkette's giggles turned to laughter. "A little."

Hinata waited for her friend's laughter to die down before speaking up again. "How do you do it, Sak?"

Sakura smiled softly at her, silently waiting for her to continue, which she did.

"You just came a week ago and you already fit in perfectly. Everyone loves you."

"Not everyone." Sakura's thoughts briefly landed on the other Hyuuga.

"But you never let that fact get to you. You don't care who likes you and who doesn't. If it was me, I'd be torturing myself trying to satisfy them," Hinata added.

"Then, stop doing that. Don't care about them. They're a waste of time," Sakura gave her and encouraging smile, which turned mischievous moments later. "And why are we suddenly not talking about your crush anymore?"

Hinata's receding blush reappeared. She turned her head the other way, even if she knew that Sakura already seen it. Said girl sighed.

"We won't talk about it if you don't want to. But you can always come to me if you need anything," she said.

Hinata gave her a grateful smile.

"You know, Neji will come around. Sooner or later," Hinata told her.

She wasn't stupid. Hinata knew that her cousin didn't really like Sakura. But he will. She doesn't know how, but she knows that he will. Just like all her other friends have developed a liking for the Haruno. Naruto and Temari have always been more than happy to meet others and it won't take much to win them over. The other boys usually take a lot more. But from the looks of it, Shikamaru and Sasuke were no problem. Tenten and herself were already fond of her. All that's left was Neji.

"Madam," someone called, not bothering to hide the annoyance.

Hinata snapped out her thoughts and saw Shikamaru in front of her, holding out a small bowl filled with little fruits. Beside her, Sakura was giggled lightly. Smiling, Hinata accepted the cocktail and thanked the scowling boy.

"Smile, Shikamaru. Scowling at people is rude," scolded Sakura, though her eyes shone of amusement. The boy plastered on a much forced smile and took off. The two girls laughed together as soon as he was earshot.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it?

Well, as you can see. Neji no likey Saki... Take that as a reason he's quiet-ish.

Just so you know, I've never played tennis in my whole life. But I want to. So sorry if I made any mistakes.

I haven't started the next chapter yet but please be patient.

As Sakura said,

HASTA LA VISTA!


	6. Kiba's Party

**A/N: **Hi guys! Wow. Can't believe it's been almost a year since my last update. Forgive me. For me, this year was an important year in terms of academics. But that's all over now and I'm enjoying myself since it's the End-Year Hols! I watched Breaking Dawn yesterday. For those who haven't watched it, GO NOW. It's awesome!

And lately I've been pacing my room going all 'Mama, I'm in love with a criminal'! That song is soo great with Sasusaku AMVs. I order you to go watch one right now (after reading this).

As for this chapter, well, I'm sorry it took so long. Honestly I finished it quite some time ago. (Don't hate me!) I suppose it's okay-ish... but meh. I don't think it's my best. Before I posted this chapter thoug, I went and read all the previous ones and *cringe*. I spotted some very stupid mistakes in there. Maybe after I'm finished with this fic I'll go back and rewrite it. Don't know when that'll be happening though. Seventh chapter hasn't even reached the first word yet.

But I'm proud to say I've been working on some other projects. You can (hopefully, for my sake more than yours) expect at least one by the end of the year. Anyway, enough with all this and on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

ENJOY!

* * *

Sasusaku = Narrating

_Sasusaku = _Thoughts

**_Sasusaku = _**Inner thoughts

**Sasusaku = **Lyrics

* * *

"Where was the party again?" Sakura asked the girls from the bathroom.

"Kessho Beach," answered Temari nonchalantly, not moving from her position on the four-poster bed.

It was Sunday morning and the girls were in Sakura's bedroom, getting ready to head off to the mall (again). Except this time, they were going without the guys, who were somewhere in town, doing whatever.

"Damn it!" cursed Ino as she frantically rummaged through her black Chanel duffle bag.

"What's wrong, Ino?" asked Hinata with a hint of well-hidden annoyance.

"I didn't bring my bikini!" wailed the blonde.

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Facebook page on her iPad 2.

"Get a new one later, Ino," stated Temari, flipping the page of the latest issue of Vogue. She was surrounded by copies of fashion magazines. Ino sighed. She sat down next to Temari and started flipping through a random issue of Elle.

A few minutes later, "Are you done yet, Forehead?"

"The mall isn't going anywhere, Ino," said a slightly annoyed Hinata.

At the same time, the bathroom door opened and out came Sakura, fully dressed and ready to go. Temari and Ino put down the magazines and got off the bed while Tenten closed her Ed Hardy iPad case, courtesy of a certain _male _Hyuuga. Hinata placed her bookmark between the pages of the Illiad and gently put the book on the beanbag where she was previously seated.

"What time is the thing again?" the pinkette asked as she picked up her Roxy tote.

"5. We're leaving at 4.15," replied Temari.

"What's the plan?" asked Ino while they descended the marble stairs.

"Go to the mall, have lunch with the guys at Jack's Place around 1, continue shopping while the guys do whatever, and come back to get ready at 3," explained Tenten.

"Let's go then," said Hinata, opening the mansion's main doors for her friends.

* * *

"Tem, we have to use your car," stated Sakura as the five of them reached the garage.

"Why?"

"My car can't fit the five of us," she answered while gesturing to her Audi.

Temari took a peek through the window of her friend's vehicle. Perfect for two, not so perfect for five.

"My car it is then."

And so they drove off, convertible top down, music blasting and chatting happily all the way to the mall (again).

* * *

"Are we there yet?"Naruto asked nobody in particular.

"For the last time, Naruto! We are not there yet!" snapped an annoyed Neji at the blonde, who has been whining since they left the Haruno mansion.

"Why is he the one sitting next to me again?" Neji asked himself under his breath.

Shikamaru sighed for the umpteenth that day. The guys have been so noisy!

_Except…_, Shikamaru eyed Sasuke, who has been silent for the whole trip, instead focusing on the Blackberry Torch in his palm. He didn't even call Naruto a dobe! Sasuke was being quite secretive about it too, slightly tilting the gadget the other way so he couldn't see what he was doing. The rear seats in Neji's Pontiac were close enough that should he lean sideways a little, he could see what the onyx eyed teen was doing.

The brunette was definitely curious, but, knowing the Uchiha, he'll just be asking for a death wish. Deciding not to torture himself with wondering what the teen sitting next to him was thinking, Shikamaru planned some useful strategies for the upcoming woodsball game.

That's right. The 4 boys were on their way to play one of their favourite extreme sports. Woodsball. The 4 of them were dressed for it too, clad in camouflage clothing and combat boots. Their equipment were tucked safely in the boot.

They were meeting another 4 guys – by the name of Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba and Shino- at their usual field, an hour's drive away from Sakura's place.

"FINALLY!"

Shikamaru snapped out of his daze upon hearing Naruto's (horribly annoying) voice. Out of the corner of his dark eyes, he saw Sasuke stuff the Blackberry in the pocket of his cargo pants. Seconds later, all of them were greeting their schoolmates (in their own personal way), guns and masks in hand, bracing themselves for a game that's bound to be exciting.

That's what you get when you combine two idiots that go by the name of Naruto and Kiba.

"How troublesome."

* * *

"What do you think?"

Sakura and Hinata analyzed the black, pink and white Ripcurl bikini Ino was wearing.

"It's nice," replied the two girls simultaneously.

The blue-eyed teen sighed exasperatedly. "That's what you guys said for the last 3!"

"That's cuz you look great in anything, Pig," defended Sakura sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Hinata nodded, playing along. The Hyuuga heiress didn't feel like spending _another_ hour in the Ripcurl outlet. Two hours was quite enough. Besides, she and Sakura didn't get their own suits yet. Hinata wondered what Tenten and Temari were doing. It's been almost 3 hours since they split up at the mall entrance.

"I think I'll get this one. Girls?"

"It suits you well, Ino," Hinata commented. Next to her, Sakura grunted, green eyes on her Nokia, punching the keypad at a face pace. Just as she had been doing the minute they entered the store.

"Thank you, Hina. You're so helpful. Unlike _somebody_," said Ino from the counter as she took out her credit card. "Who the hell are you texting anyway?"

Hinata took a peek from the corner of her eyes and inwardly gasped and squealed at what she saw. 'To: Sasuke'.

The pale eyed girl decided not to tell Ino anything and acted as if she didn't see anything. The three girls walked out of the store and continued to hunt the mall for anything that caught the girls' eyes.

* * *

"HEY GIRLS!" came Naruto's obnoxious voice.

"Be quiet, Naruto! We're in a restaurant," chided Tenten.

"Sowwy…" Naruto apologized, making Hinata giggle.

Noticing that only two of the guys were there Temari asked, "Where's Neji and Sasuke?"

"Neji, men's room. Sasuke, phone call," answered Shikamaru with a yawn as he and Naruto sat down. "Where's Sakura?"

"She said she wanted to get something before we got here," answered Hinata.

"That was half an hour ago," Temari pointed out.

"She's most probably-" a glare from Temari cut Shikamaru off. "Sexist lazy ass," she murmured.

"Try calling her," suggested Tenten.

"That's what I'm doing now," stated Ino. She pressed the call button and waited for her best friend to pick up the phone, which she did after three rings. The blonde put the phone on speaker so the others could hear as well.

"_Hello?"_

"Where in the world are you?" asked Ino.

"_I think I'm in Konoha," _came the pinkette's sarcastic reply.

"Where are you, Sak? You're late," stated Tenten.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Naruto.

"What are you doing anyway?" added Shikamaru.

"Are you injured, Sakura?" wailed Naruto.

"_I'm fine, you guys. I'll be there in a bit. Everyone there already?"_

"Everyone except Neji and Sasuke," replied Hinata.

"_Kay. Order for me."_

"What do you want?" asked Ino.

"_The usual."_

"Rare?"

"_Yup! See you guys. I'll be there in about 5 minutes."_

Meanwhile, Neji and Sasuke entered the shop and headed towards the table, just in time to hear the last of the conversation.

"Oh yeah! On your way, could you get me…you know…?" asked Ino, somewhat hesitantly.

A scoff could be heard from the other end, followed by the owner's voice. _"I knew you were going to ask, so I bought it when I passed by the shop. Why can't you get it yourself, anyway?" _

"I have my reasons."

"_Right…,"_ drawled Sakura. _"See you."_

"What's 'you know'?" asked Neji as soon as Ino hung up. Though he had been silent the whole exchange, that didn't mean he wasn't listening in. Out of the corner of his signature pale Hyuuga eyes, Neji saw Tenten and Temari share a knowing glance and smirk.

"Nothing," replied the blue eyed blonde. "Nothing you should know anyway," Ino murmured silently. But since she was sitting next to him (How the hell did that happen?), Neji heard it. Since pressing on the subject is too out of character, the Hyuuga decided to just let it go.

A few minutes later, their orders arrived, and so did Sakura with a couple bags in hand. The pinkette took a seat in between Hinata and Ino, opposite Sasuke.

(If you were wondering, or have no idea what I'm babbling about:

Naruto – Sasuke – Temari – Shikamaru

Hinata – Sakura – Ino – Neji – Tenten)

"Here you go," said Sakura as she handed Ino a small paper bag. Unfortunately, Temari reached out and snatched it before Ino could even touch the handle. The dirty blonde peered in the bag and upon realizing the contents, clicked her tongue. The girls and Naruto looked at her and the bag eagerly.

Sakura sighed and shook her head as she settled down in her seat.

"What happened to taking it slow?" asked Temari with a coy smile on her face.

"I never said that. Wait, did I?" Ino asked herself.

Somehow, the bag landed in Naruto's hand a few seconds later. The teen pulled out a little jar with containing some pills.

Naruto held it in front of his face and stared at it closely. At the same time, giving his friends a chance to see the contents of it clearly.

"What is this?" mumbled Naruto as he rotated the bottle clockwise and anti-clockwise.

"That, my dear Naruto, is what you call a birth control pill," answered Sakura matter-of-factly. She turned her head to the left to see a very red Hinata looking as if she was going to faint. _Poor girl…_

* * *

The group of teenagers ate their lunch in a comfortable silence. Not. But then again, what did you expect with Naruto, Ino and Temari. There's no such thing as silence with the blondes around. But hey, at least you'll never be bored, right?

Anyway, after lunch, the 9 of them split up. The guys went back to the Haruno mansion to…well, whatever it is guys do while the 5 girls took on the other half of the huge mall, individually this time. Going by their schedule, they met up at Temari's car again in the parking lot at 3.00.

* * *

"HELLO PEOPLE!" exclaimed Ino loudly, throwing her arms into the air.

Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Sakura shook their heads at the blonde's antics as they gently placed their items on the polished marble floor of the foyer.

Hinata checked her white jelly ToyWatch. 3.15. The young Hyuuga sighed. It took them longer get back. There was slight traffic at the roundabout.

"We better start getting ready or we'll be late," stated Hinata. "Later than we planned anyway," she added as an afterthought.

"Might as well get the guys to start dressing now," suggested Tenten. The girls nodded in agreement.

"UZUMAKI! UCHIHA! HYUUGA! LAZY ASS!" shouted Temari.

"What the hell do you want, crazy woman?" came Shikamaru's voice from the living room.

"Please get your asses into gear and get ready," she replied, innocently.

Groans, grunts and incoherent mumbles could be heard, indicating the guys were all in the living room, and from the sound of gun shots and a cry of 'TEME!', playing a video game. The girls sighed and shook their heads as they marched up the stairs, the same thought running through their heads.

_Boys will be boys._

* * *

**Cause there's so many fine women****  
****That my head is spinnin'****  
****And I've lost all feelin'****  
****Everybody's singin'****  
****Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na****  
****Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na**

**'Cause there's so many fine women****  
****That my head is spinnin'****  
****And I'm seeing double vision****  
****Everybody's singin'****  
****Like, hey na na na hey-hey na na na na****  
****Hey na na na hey-hey na na na na**

Hinata giggled as Naruto sang along to the radio. Surprisingly, his voice wasn't that bad. The young Hyuuga heiress looked around her to see her other friends. It still hasn't fully settled in her mind that the boys had rented a Mercedes Benz Vito. Heck, she didn't even know there was such thing as a 9-seater.

But there was. And it was rather comfortable. Neji was driving; being the designated driver since all he ever does at parties was drink two or three shots and act like the babysitter. Next to him were Tenten and herself.

Behind the three, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru seated comfortably. And behind _them_ were Sakura, Ino and Temari, who had started singing along with Naruto.

(For those who don't get it:

Neji – Tenten – Hinata

Sasuke – Naruto – Shikamaru

Sakura – Ino – Temari)

**I see no vitals on your E-K-G****  
****Dead on the dance floor****  
****We only****  
****Clap because we need more****  
****3OH! 3 blowin' out your speakers****  
****(HEY! )****  
****Blowin' out your speakers**

Not long after, Tenten joined in, so it was Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten, singing like they had no care in the world. The pale eyed teen didn't participate; she didn't have enough guts to do that. But maybe someday she will. Instead she smiled brightly at the blurred trees outside the closed window.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka loved parties, clubbing, girls, and everything that fits into that category. It's safe to say that he was your average rich, snobby, hormonal, teenage boy. In Konoha High, he was known for the epic parties he hosted throughout the year. To get an invitation, which usually came by text or by word of mouth, was not easy. You have to be at the top of the food chain in KH. One of the populars.

Kiba was delighted when his good friends said that they would come, even though he already knew they will. He was even more delighted when Naruto told him that the whole group-including the hot new girl-was coming. Sasuke and Naruto were his VVIPs, and so that made anyone else in their gang an important guest as well.

It did surprise the dog lover that all eight of them, plus the pink haired chick, were coming. It was usually only Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Temari. But there they were, at the entrance of the private beach he booked for two days.

Kiba smirked. Excusing himself from the conversation he was having with two tanned bikini clad girls, he weaved through the crowd of sexually deprived teenagers.

"Hey guys! So glad you could make it. And all of you too!" he exclaimed when they were in earshot and had their attention on him.

He bumped fists with Naruto and Sasuke, gave Ino and Temari a peck on the cheek and smiled at the rest before turning to the new girl.

"Hello there. We haven't met officially yet, have we? Kiba Inuzuka," he drawled in the flirtatious tone he used when meeting women (particularly the attractive, high class ones). The girl before him smiled politely and shook hands with him as a sign of greeting before speaking in a somewhat similar tone. "I suppose we haven't. Sakura Haruno."

"Kiba, darling. Who else have you invited?" asked Ino casually as she peered over the sea of people.

Kiba, having dated Ino the previous summer for a few weeks, caught the hidden question almost immediately. "He's with the Kurosawa twins **(A/N: Remember them?)**.DJ booth." The teen smiled gratefully and sauntered off after giving a giddy "Adios, mi amigos."

They watched as Ino disappear from their line of sight. By now, only Sakura and himself were at the entrance, the rest probably at the bar for a few drinks. Kiba raised his hand and snapped is fingers twice and seemingly out of nowhere, a waiter carrying a tray full of drinks appear. "Thirsty?"

Green orbs, framed by mascara and glittery eyeshadow, scanned the full glasses.

"We have Long Beach Iced Tea, Sex on the Beach, Sea Breeze….."

"Looks like everything's in theme," she commented with raised eyebrow.

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, well. Only the ones the waiters are carrying around. You can get anything else from the bars," he said, taking a Pina Colada for himself.

Sakura giggled and picked up a glass herself. Sea Breeze, one of her favourites. Almost immediately, the waiter went off. Kiba turned to the pinkette.

"So. Tell me more about yourself."

* * *

From back when she was merely a child, Sakura only had a vague image of her father's mother. Though it has almost been a decade since her death, Mai's bedtime stories were still fresh in Sakura's mind.

Her grandmother had had quite an imagination. Had she not chosen to be a designer, Sakura had no doubt that she would've been a fantastic author. Instead of the classics, Mai had opted to tell her granddaughter what she had written herself in the days of her youth.

Other than the dragons and the princesses and the vampires, Sakura could recall tales of past Harunos. On the days mommy and daddy were out, Grandma, ever the proud Haruno, would talk about green eyes and red hair and successful careers and how she knew Sakura had a bright future ahead. Another thing that Grandma Mai said was that a Haruno's memory could be trusted. Then, like everything else she heard about her ancestors, Sakura believed her. But now, she was in doubt.

Maybe it was the amount of alcohol she had consumed or maybe she was having a flashback of some sort, but as she and Kiba passed by the DJ booth, Katsuo, who was grinding to the music with Ino, looked extremely familiar.

Her mind showed her flashing neon lights, pounding music, a sea of music and a guy her age thrusting his hand out to her. _Déjà vu…_

"Sakura?"

The pinkette snapped out of her reverie and flashed Kiba a reassuring smile. In more ways than one, he was a lot like Naruto, she thought.

"I have to go, kay? I'll see around. Ciao." That said, the brunette went off in the direction of the entrance. Guests, she supposed.

"Bye."

As she walked back to the bar, Sakura thought about Katsuo. Before then, he was just another guy in school. But now, she furiously racked her memory for a face. The similar atmosphere had triggered her little flashback. Something told her it was kinda important. And now Katsuo wasn't just Ino's new boy anymore.

"Hey."

Sakura snapped her head up and met obsidian eyes. She inwardly thanked Sasuke for stopping the oncoming headache she was sure to get.

"Hey."

"Not gonna dance?" he asked casually as he ordered himself a beer.

"Just wanted to think for a while. One strawberry daiquiri, please."

"Hm."

The Haruno heiress rolled her eyes at the typical Sasuke answer but smiled graciously when the bartender handed her drink. The pair sipped their drinks in a comfortable silence. A few moments later, Sasuke spoke up.

"Well, Miss Haruno. If you're not too busy, dance with me."

Sakura managed to hide her shock as her eyes studied his flawless facial features, his drool-worthy smirk and, of course, his endless (and totally drool-worthy) eyes, which now had a mischievous and seductive glint in them. She smirked and played along.

"Well. I don't know…I'm quite a busy woman." She got off the high-stool and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "But…Since you asked so nicely, sure."

A few minutes later, Sakura found herself on the dance floor, Sasuke's chest to her back, the plaid shirt she'd been wearing as a cover-up gone (no idea how that happened) and her vision the littlest bit blurry (she must've had more drinks than she thought).

The pinkette shivered as Sasuke's long fingers traced the dark cherry blossom flower on her lower left stomach, a little above the waistband of her shorts.

"Nice tattoo. That why you late for lunch?" he murmured into her ear. She hummed in response.**  
**Sakura felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled lowly. The green-eyed teen just leaned more into Sasuke when his arms firmly wrapped around her waist and let herself drown into the pounding music and the noise that was Kiba's party.

* * *

The sun was slowly beginning to sink into the horizon as the day came to an end. However, Kiba's beach party was far from its ending.

Tenten felt the daybed she was sitting on sink on both sides of her. The brunette opened her eyes and saw that those two were Ino and Sakura, both now only clad in bikinis. She herself had yet to take off the sheer sweater dress she wore above her monokini.

"Alright, you guys! It's time for karaoke. Any volunteers?" asked the DJ from his place by the stage. An olive-skinned dirty blonde donning an orange one piece went up on stage and sang a slurred and pitchy version of 'Toxic'.

_It wasn't all that bad, really_, thought Tenten,_ considering she was totally smashed._ From the corner of her eye, she saw Ino and Sakura exchange sly looks. _Uh-oh…_

The blonde bombshell on her left got up and Tenten saw her weaving through the crowd to the DJ, where she could see Temari too. _Not good…_

As the girl on stage – Rin, she slowly recalled – sang the last lines (disastrously), Ino and Temari turned and walked towards where she and Sakura were seated comfortably with smirks on their faces. _Really not good…_

* * *

_Note to self, _NOTE TO SELF_, maim the girls(except Hinata cuz she's a fellow victim)._

Those were the only thoughts rushing through her head as she stood on stage. Tenten repressed a groan when she heard a deep voice along with the first few notes blast throughout the whole party.

"ALRIGHT PARTY PEOPLE! This is for all you ladies out there. SING ALONG!" shouted Ino into the microphone. The crowd erupted in applause and wolf whistles and cat calls as Temari sang the first verse.

**I know a place**

**Where the grass is really greener**

**Warm, wet and wild**

**There must be something in the water  
**

Temari joined her, Sakura and Hinata while Ino went up to the front and sang out her part.

**Sippin' gin and juice**  
**Laying underneath the palm trees****  
****(Undone)****  
****The boys break their necks****  
****Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek****  
****(At us)**

Hinata, looking a little pale, was next to sing. Surprisingly, her voice was confident, not soft like she expected it to be. But then Tenten saw how her eyes looked slightly unfocused and her cheeks were flush. _Ah…Temari spiked her drink. Poor girl._

**You could travel the world****  
****But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast****  
****Once you party with us****  
****You'll be falling in love****  
****(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)**

The words flew from her mouth as she sang the chorus with her friends. Slowly, as the audience began to sing along, Tenten started to enjoy the spotlight.

**California gurls, we're unforgettable****  
****Daisy dukes, bikinis on top****  
****Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle****  
****(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)****  
****(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)****  
****California gurls, we're undeniable****  
****Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock****  
****West Coast represent, now put your hands up****  
****(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)****  
****(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)**

Sakura went to the front and did her solo, practically oozing confidence.

**Sex on the beach****  
****We don't mind sand in our stilettos****  
****We freak, in my jeep****  
****Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo**

Tenten felt a little nervous, it being her first time singing on stage in front of people. As Sakura winked to the DJ, signaling her turn, she gave herself a little pep talk. _Suck it up, Tenten. These people won't even remember it tomorrow…But _he_ will._

Tenten strutted to the front of the stage with more confidence than she thought she had. And she sang. _Too late now._

**You could travel the world****  
****But nothing comes close to the Golden Coast****  
****Once you party with us****  
****You'll be falling in love****  
****(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)**

A grin broke out on her face as her friends joined her once again. _That was kinda fun…_

**California gurls, we're unforgettable****  
****Daisy dukes, bikinis on top****  
****Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle****  
****(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)****  
****(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)**

**California gurls, we're undeniable**

**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock**

**West Coast represent, now put your hands up****  
****(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)****  
****(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)**

The wild crowd got even wilder as Kiba got himself a microphone and started rapping.

**Tone tanned, fit and ready,****  
****turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy!****  
****Wild, wild, west coast,****  
****these are the girls I love the most!****  
****I mean the ones,****  
****I mean, like, she's the one,****  
****kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns!**

**The girl's a freak,****  
****she drives a jeep and lives on the beach,****  
****I'm okay, I won't play,****  
****I love the bay, just like I love L. A.,****  
****Venice Beach and Palm Springs,****  
****summer time is everything!**

**Home boys hanging out,****  
****all this ass hanging out!****  
****Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies,****  
****Just a king and a queen,****  
****Katy, my lady, (Yeah)****  
****You looking here baby (uh, huh)!****  
****I'm all up on you,****  
****'Cause you representing California (oh yeah)!****  
**  
**California gurls, we're unforgettable****  
****Daisy dukes, bikinis on top****  
****Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle****  
****(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)****  
****(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)****  
****California gurls, we're undeniable****  
****Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock****  
****West Coast represent, now put your hands up****  
****(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh)****  
****(Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)**

She could've gone deaf with all the applause. Tenten's face felt like it was bursting. That was how big her grin was. Sakura grabbed her right arm and dragged her to the middle of the stage for a bow. And the partiers got louder. Even when they started spraying everything with who knows what, getting her wet, the smile didn't waver. At that moment, Tenten thought to herself, _I should come to these events more often._

The brunette laughed with the others on stage.

* * *

Neji sighed. He never really liked to go to Kiba's parties. Mainly because there's a lot of booze around so if he ever chose to go, he'd be stuck as the designated driver. The dark trees were a blur as the Mercedes cruised through the highway. At a traffic light, Neji peered into the rear-view mirror.

Everyone was asleep. It'd be a surprise of they weren't, it being almost 2 in the morning. He himself was feeling a little drowsy. When he saw the gates to Sakura's neighborhood, Neji let out a relieved sigh. Only ten more minutes to go.

As he unlocked the wrought-iron gates of the Haruno mansion with the key Sakura had given him earlier, a thought crossed his mind. _How the hell am I supposed to get everyone inside?_

A low groan escaped his throat.

_Damn it!_

* * *

Groans and the sounds of retching accompanied the foul smell of puke were trending the whole morning in the Haruno mansion. The teens were suffering hangovers and the aftermaths of Kiba's party, which were never pleasant.

"I will never have another drink ever again," stated Naruto.

"You always say that," deadpanned Neji, the only one not throwing up or having a massive headache.

'Fine then. I'll never have another drink for long time."

"That too."

"Urgh! I'm not talking to you."

"Fine with me."

"Shut up dumbasses," snapped Sasuke, who was among the ones who felt less hangover-ish.

"Don't tell me what to do teme."

Said teen effortlessly dodged the pathetically thrown remote, whch landed on the mable floor with a loud 'thunk'.

"What was that?" asked Sakura's voice from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Naruto replied a little too quickly.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. Maybe it wasn't that bad. My favourite part has got to be the Grandma Mai part. I don't know why, I just like it. My most hated part has got to be the end. It's just sooo... I just don't like it. It sounds unfinished. But I just didn't want to wait to get this one out. And is it just me, or are the page breaks getting closer and closer to each other? Ughh!

But nevermind all that. I hoped you guys liked it and please review!


End file.
